Sun, Moon, and Starlight: Marry Me
by VisMorgana
Summary: ZUTARA When the lands are just coming from the ashes of war, a Waterbender is beckoned to marry the man she fears, the man she believed she could heal. But how do you heal a stone heart? And how does one protect, when blinded by past hates? CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Wait what?

So this is pretty much the Prologue chapter... It's sort of sketchy, and please ignore the spelling errors..I am in quite a hurry posting this, and Spell Check doesn't always work. XD 

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Or Zuko. Or Katara. What do I own? MY OPINION! AND MY OPNION SAYS ZUTARA IS AMAZING!

* * *

**Sun, Moon, and Starlight: Marry Me**

**Chapter 1: Wait...what?!**

_When all you know has ended, it can be the new beginnings that call you home._

"Wait...what?!"

Katara's jaw dropped. Literally. Picture her jaw falling right off her mouth and hitting the ice she stood on, and that was her. There was probably some drool there too. But surprisingly, she wasn't the only one. Sokka stood right next to her, his jaw probably buried in the ice and popping out at the Southern pole.

Aang was looking away..his eyes on the distance. He didn't look at Katara, he didn't want to say anything to her.

Chief Arnook sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "I know this is sudden Katara...but you see..ever since I lost my daughter, we have struggled to find a suitable person.."

Sokka's jaw rose slightly and he blinked several times..the memory of Yue was still strong..still painful. She was beautiful, he could remember her in his mind's eye with the white hair and soft blue eyes..he could still feel her touch..Was this his fault?

"Are you saying..that my little sister, Katara..has to marry into the Fire Nation?!"

Katara looked at Aang, her blue eyes watering slightly as they saw the Airbender, now Avatar. Saw him with his eyes downcast, his matured face upon the ground.

Five years. It had been five years since the two of them had met. Since the day Sokka and Katara had chipped at the ice to find the peculiar boy with an arrow on his head. And it was that day he looked up at her and spoke, asking her that friendly question that made her heart warm, just to see him smile.

"_Will you go penguin sledding with me?"_

"Aang please..tell me this isn't true.."

Aang didn't look at her. "Katara.." he said, his voice weak. "I don't like it any more than you do..but we've been trying to keep peace for the past two years..no one knows where Azula and Ozai are.. Zuko is on the throne, true, but we don't know how long the peace will stay."

His words fell on numb ears. For the past seven days the council had discussed- the council designed by Aang, called "Spirit Council". For seven days they had stayed caught up in that building, ambassadors from the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes, all gathered and discussing what to do to keep peace among the people.

And it had come to this.

The Chief was speaking again. "See Katara..we believe that if a Water Tribe woman is taken as Zuko's bride, then perhaps the hatred between the Nations, particularly the Water Tribes and Fire Nation, will settle. You are known by all, so many in the Earth Kingdom speak your name with honor and respect. You are the close friend of two Earth nobles, Haru and Toph. You are a Water bender and a healer. You have fought in the war. And to top it all off, you are the companion of the Avatar. You could give hope the people, inspire the Fire Nation, teach them that they need not hate us..they need not fear us.."

Katara blinked, tears coming to her eyes as she held them back. She was of nineteen years old now..she shouldn't cry..she shouldn't be so upset. But she felt her older brother's arms wrap around her as if to protect her from the world, to shield her from everything. It was moments like these that she loved Sokka so dearly, that she cared for her brother more than anyone else in the world. His arm was always outstretched in front of her.

"You need to find someone else. Wouldn't it be better to find someone who the Fire Nation doesn't know as a former threat? Someone who didn't fight as much in the war?" Sokka was pleading..he hardly ever pleaded..

The man shook his head. "We can't. The only eligible people are men..were the heir Azula I would send Hahn, but none are as skilled Waterbenders as Katara.."

Aang sighed, finally looking up to Katara. She could feel his eyes upon her, and it was that which caused her to look up, tears welling in the azure eyes, but not yet falling down her dark cheeks.

"Katara..no one will force you to do it..none of us ever could..But I'm begging you to consider it.. Sleep on it, won't you? Come back tomorrow morning with your answer? If you don't..then we'll try to find someone else..."

Katara blinked again, forcing herself to not look at him. She would break..she knew she would. The moment she kept her eyes upon her companion's, she would fall to pieces, sink to the floor in a heap of dark brown hair and blue clothing of a water bender. The charm of her mother's necklace would clink on the ground as tears would flow from her face, winding around her like the water she so bended until it appeared she bled the water...

She turned..not speaking.. Sokka's hand tightened on her shoulder, a friendly compassionate squeeze. "Sleep well, sis," he said simply, as if lost for any other words.

She did not reply. No..she could not reply. Numbness etched her every step, forced her slow, surprisingly steady footsteps towards her temporary guest room, causing her to sink into the bed and pull the sheet over her.

And as soon as the sheet was over her head, it broke the numbness. And like a small child, just as she once long ago had, she wept into the cloth, knowing very well her silent weeping would go unheard by all but the stars and moon shining above..

_Who will you be?_

_When the stars die out_

_And all that i__s left_

_Comes Undone_

_Who will you be?_

_- - - - _

_Who will I be?_

_When the stars die out_

_And all that i__s left_

_Comes Undone_

_Who will I be?_

"Nephew, may I have a word?"

"You'll probably have one anyways...but go ahead."

The old man entered, slowly and wearily. As much spark as there was in his soul, sometimes there was no escaping age and time, and the years had left their mark upon him. He drank tea even more than often, tea to stay awake, tea for his aching back... It was always tea.

Zuko looked up from the quiet meditation, those eyes, the gentle gold still bearing the everlasting heat softening on his dear uncle. As he prepared tea, he handed Zuko a cup and the Fire Lord accepted, holding it before gently sipping the drink. Time. Time had changed his uncle into an older, and if even possible, wiser man. Yet the change on Zuko was far greater..for now the Fire Lord, once long ago a Prince, sipped at the tea- so used to the habit.

Time had changed him. For that piece of metal, formed into the shape of a crown, burning with flames licking upwards, was upon his ponytail.

Iroh smiled kindly. "Nephew...I have returned from the Spirit Council.."

Zuko stiffened slightly. With all the years that had passed by, he had still not overcome that part of him. It was branded onto him, far deeper than simply the scar on his face, he felt that slight burning rage at the slightest mention of the Avatar. Because still..Zuko could feel the rage form his father, the last time he had seen the Former-Fire Lord, when Ozai had looked down upon him and said with a hate-filled expression, "You still have not earned your honor. And you never will."

And it was for that reason, that Zuko could not face the Avatar. His uncle seemed more than happy to go to the Spirit Council in his stead.. But still, part of him burned... He had never captured the mere boy..

"Yes? What did they say Uncle?"

Iroh took a sip of the tea, sighing softly. "Ah...good tea.. You know, the Jasmine Dragon is doing very well.. Turns out Jin is a very good cook..she has been serving some bakery with the tea.."

"Uncle.." Zuko's voice was slightly harsher.

"Ah yes, the Council.. Zuko, do you remember the Waterbender Avatar Aang journeyed with? Her name was Katara? From the-"

"Yes I remember her," Zuko said impatiently. How could he forget her? It was her necklace after all, that had helped him and also hindered him. He could remember her easily..from the first day her saw her, feeling only rage at the sight of her terrified blue eyes. He could remember her touching the scar on his face..he could remember her tears, her harsh words as she screamed, "I thought you had changed!" at him, and he had retorted carelessly, hatefully, without the slight compassion for the girl who would have healed him.

"What do you think of her?"

The question snapped him from his thoughts, yet only threw him into new ones. "I don't know." Zuko sighed impatiently. "She's better than Azula. She's sort of nice.. I mean, she's a Waterbender! How should I know?! Why are you asking me this Uncle?"

"'Waterbender'... Zuko, as the Fire Lord, you certainly should not be discriminating that way."

Zuko sighed huffily, about to retort when his uncle cut him off.

"Nephew..the council has made a decision.." Iroh paused, taking a sip of his tea, as if purposefully prolonging Zuko's agony. Zuko's eyes narrowed..his patience hadn't improved much over the years.

"Aand?!"

Uncle Iroh set the cup down on the table, meeting Zuko's eyes, before smiling brightly at him. "You're going to marry Katara, nephew!"

Zuko blinked.

"Wait...what?!"

* * *

Shout out to... RunsWithScissors!! Told you I'd get it up. XD Anyways.. please review people. It makes me very, very sad when I see hits without reviews. I want to know what you think!! 


	2. Written in the Stars

OOC: Hello! Next chapter! Yay! Once again, I'm in a hurry..so the chapters may be slightly spelling-errored. XD Anyways, hope you enjoy it. It may explain a lot of their thoughts..but if some things are still unclear, its okay! The story's not over! Things will clear up! I like leaving you curious!! XD

Disclaimer: Avatar not mine. The wierd poem? Mine.

* * *

**Sun, Moon, and Starlight: Marry Me**

Chapter 2- Written in the Stars

When all you know has ended, it can be the new beginnings that call you home.

The grains kept falling.

Those grains slowly trickled form one glass section down to the other, dripping, falling, counting one breath with each time they collided against one another. Could the breaths really come that slowly? Could a grain of sand really take such an eternity to fall?

Had the time really come so quickly? Had he truly changed as much as his uncle had said in those falling grains' time?

Once..once long ago he had been kind. Once he had wanted only to help others, to dive into a friend of his sister's and put out the fire on her head..to make his mother smile when she seemed so distant, so sad.. For one moment he had believed that she had seen that in him. That when her hand touched his scar, she felt the fire deep down in his heart..but the ice around the soul...that she had seen the tears of a boy who stared up at a hateful father..

He had been wrong..

But that was grains of sand away...and no hourglass in the world could go backwards and take him with it.

If he could go back..what would he do.. He would have never spoken up..never said those words at the council. They did nothing, after all..all that happened was he lost his honor..and his mother..

But would he really change that? Would he really take back that scar? Take back the life he was now given? He had his honor restored..he had made the Fire Nation a solid people..

No..what he would do was keep those tears from falling down her face..he would have touched her face when she wept, saying those words about her mother...mourning the same loss he nurtured in the depths of his soul.. He would have taken her hand when she touched his cheek and held it tightly, pulling her into an embrace..

Why was he thinking that?

Did Katara ever think of him..? Was she thinking right now about the same thing as him? He assumed that she had to know of the arrangement..what did that mean though? Had she immediately refused? Or did she lie now as he did, staring out the window beside his bed at the night stars, wondering..just wondering..

Why would she? She was in love with the Avatar... He could tell it from the first time he saw the pair..the Waterbender and her idiot brother coming towards them upon that flying bison to rescue their companion.. He could see the awe in her eyes constantly, the hatred towards Zuko whenever he laid a hand upon the Avatar...

But if Zuko knew all of this..knew that Katara would refuse the moment she heard the proposition..why was it the Firebender laid in his bed still, staring out the window at the stars above wondering...?

"Sleep on it.." his uncle had kindly said. "You will know the answer when you awaken..."

But the awakening was not know.. Now Zuko could only stare..stare listlessly with those golden eyes, tracing small designs in the stars..seeing only reflections of the shining colors that made up the eyes of the Firebenders..

He could have never predicted this.. The advisors had brought up the topic of marriage several times, always afraid of the crown having no heir and going back to Azula or Ozai. They would mention Mai, the childhood friend or Jin..the Earth Kingdom helper to Uncle's shop ni Ba Sing Se...

But each time they were silenced with a glare, a threatening glisten in the frightening eyes. Because deep down..he knew that he would never marry them..

They couldn't touch him like that, and with such a gentle hand cause such care and compassion to rush through his veins. They couldn't cause the feeling that he had only felt truly once before. Jin had been sweet, and he truly cared about her, occasionally visiting her and sending her a gift on her birthday...but it was as if she was the sister he had never truly had.

He wanted that feeling..the gentleness..the compassion..the care..the love.. The feelings that only one woman had instilled in him long, long ago..and that only one Waterbender had brought out...

But that had been grains of sand before. And he would not feel that from her again..

A soft shiver touched his spin and he turned under his blanket, facing the window entirely. The blanket was thin, the room was warm. But all the Firebending in the world could not keep the shiver away.

He had lost her,

He couldn't do this.. He couldn't marry her...He couldn't marry...

- -

Katara blinked.

The moonlight dipped into her window and she sat up slowly, gazing out across the view. Moon, basking in the glory of her tribes with that gentle smile, those pale loving blue eyes, the locks of white hair. Stars, dancing and playing, laughing and smiling.

Did he look up at the same stars?

Could a man so brutal, so cruel to Aang and Sokka find beauty in the stars? Could he see anything past his scar?

His scar.

The memory sent a shiver down her back, causing a new wave of the tears. She had touched it...she could still feel the hear of his skin upon her fingertips. She could still feel the skin, disfigured, distorted.

When she had touched his skin, she had felt no fear.

When she had fought his fire, she had felt no fear.

But now, the thought of that boy, of that man-of that Firebender...it terrified her.

"Help me.." she whispered as the tears flowed, choking her. "Please..Yue..help me..I don't know what to do.." She dropped her head onto the sill of the window, letting the tears gently drift her into the memory of a soothing voice singing a soft song to her as a child..

_The sun so harsh_

_With blazing flames_

_It burns me, oh it burns me-_

_So let me stay, oh let me stay_

_Trapped hidden in the moonlight,_

_Dance with me, oh dance with me_

_My clouds, my stars, my hopes, my dreams-_

_And hide me love, oh hide me love-_

_From that which we call sunlight._

_- -_

_The moon so harsh_

_With chilling tides_

_It drowns me, oh it drowns me-_

_So let me stay, oh let me stay_

_Trapped hidden in the sunlight_

_Dance with me, oh dance with me_

_My clouds, my stars, my hopes, my dreams-_

_And hide me love, oh hide me love-_

_From that which we call moonlight_

Her voice slipped through his mind..the voice of that gentle woman who sang to him when he and his sister were babes.. Smiling, she would sit in the chair for hours, simply staring, rocking, singing softly. It was a song he had never sung, but he would always know..always remember..

But why now did that song slip into his mind?

Truly...why was he so reluctant to get close to this girl? He could hear that song, the one his mother sang to him, playing over and over in his head.

His mother.

Of all people, never would one exist like her. Of all the people he met, no one could ever change him like she did. He wanted to make her proud..

And all she wanted to do was to help others..

Others. With their smiles, they had trusted him. Believed in him. Seen past the scar. They had faith in him. They wanted him to succeed. Could he let them down?

Could he truly aide them?

A true king sees the whole world before himself, but his people above all.

"Katara.."

"Zuko.."

She slowly ceased her shivering, slowly calmed the body as her eyes fell to the ground. "Yue..you gave your life for the ones you love..for your people..I cannot let you down.."

Fear could be conquered. Regret could never truly heal.

How many lives could she save by accepting? How many would she protect? Heal? Could she truly make a difference?

She would be Princess Katara, wife of the Firelord. Could she truly help?

_Hide me love, oh hide me love-_

Two pairs of eyes looked up at the stars, one a soothing blue like the color of the sky after the storm..the other a heated gold, like the embers of a fire to warm the heart.. Yet both, both were calm. Both slowly closed, drifting away from the sight of the stars, pairs of beautiful eyes staring down at them. Those stars that had the fates of two lovers, of two exact opposites uniting as one..written within them.

_I will do this..I will do this for my people...

* * *

_

REVIEW PEOPLE!! XD


	3. Tremble

OOC: New chapter! Can you believe it? XD Anyways, yes, its up, and I think its cute. Sort of a filler chapter, the next one will be a bit better, than another filler chapter, than a HUGE DRAMATIC HAPPENING!! -gasp-

Disclaimer: Not mine..blah blah blah..BUT I CLAIM THE RANDOM BLANKET! xD

Muse Songs: Pieces by Sum 41, If only by Fiction Plane, The Adventure by Angels and Airways..that's pretty much it.

On with the story!

**

* * *

**

Sun, Moon, and Starlight: Marry Me

**Chapter 3: Tremble**

_When all you know has ended, it can be the new beginnings that call you home._

"Katara...have you decided?"

She raised her head slowly, forcing her chin upwards at a more confident angle, certainly far more confident than she truly felt at the moment. For before her stood Chief Arnook, looking at her with those eyes, those respectful, seemingly empty eyes..Yet Katara could see far within them. She could see the prayers reflected in his eyes, the hopes, the pleading. The fates of their Tribe...of the Tribe of her and Sokka's father..all rested on her shoulders. She could end all tension, destroy all hopes of the war returning..just by saying that simple three-lettered word.

She opened her mouth as if to speak, one hand reaching up to touch a strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear in a fashion that drew back the memories of her as a child, when she would hide behind those loops of hair in her innocence, her braid coming free in rage and hatred...

Why was it so hard to speak those words? She felt her eyes slip to Sokka for a moment, saw his face, the handsome face of a man. It was still, watching..for once it was obvious Sokka wanted Katara to decide this on her own. His hotheaded nature, his quick tongue, had subsided in the wisdom of seeing his younger sister's maturity.

"Yes."

The word snuck from her lips and she turned to Chief Arnook, settling her gaze on him. He nodded.

"You will go then...? Willingly..? You will marry Fire Lord Zuko?"

Katara stiffened her chin, refusing to let even an ounce of fear, of sorrow, of regret, touch her face.

"Yes."

Chief Arnook stepped forward, placing a hand on the Waterbender's shoulder, and Katara found her eyes meeting his. "Katara...you are a brave woman.. A Powerful Bender, without a doubt, a beautiful girl..But there is something in you that is stronger than any of that.." His hand tightened and Kata felt tears threaten her at his words. "You have strength I have seen only in one other... and Katara, you will do greatness."

Katara looked away, to see Sokka step towards her, with the slightest smile-as if forced- on his lips.

"And you're not going alone," Chief Arnook added, looking up to Katara's brother as well. "Sokka has suggested the Kyoshi warrior, Suki, to travel with you and stay with you as long as necessary. And Sokka demanded he take you to the Fire Nation himself.."

Katara nodded. "And..what about Aan...Avatar Aang?"

"He will accompany you there, but he said he would not be able to stay.."

Katara nodded softly. "Yes..of course.." She looked to the ground, hardly listening as Chief Arnook arranged with Sokka the plans for her leaving and arrival at the Fire Nation. Why did it matter, truly? She was going..she was doing what they wanted..

Regret...Could she be regretting something she had yet to do?

Katara sighed.

_Who will you be? Who will I be?_

"Firelord Zuko... The visitors have arrived."

He raised his head slowly, with a silent, unseen sigh, invisible to all but the old man sitting on the chair beside him. He nodded, waving a hand at the servant and looking down to the ground once more.

The Hall was so different. The first thing Zuko did as Firelord was destroy the flames hiding the throne from the eyes of visitors. He had been too terrified of that sight, he would not cause that terror in anyone else. For now beside his throne sat a second, smaller one, for his chief

Iroh watched him intently. "Firelord Zuko, I am surprised... I would have expected to hear more complaints from you..or else to hear you ask if you truly have to do this in the least."

Zuko said nothing, and Iroh felt a touch more worry flood through him. This was not like his nephew.

"Nephew...what are you thinking?"

Zuko avoided his uncle's gaze for a long time, before raising it to meet with the old man's. "I am thinking, that whether or not I want to do this means nothing..what is important is that this will help my people."

Iroh's face broke open into a smile, and he nodded, turning to face the door as it slowly opened. "Then Zuko, you have grown into a man your father never was."

Golden eyes, one pure and untainted, the other disfigured by the blazing flames of the past, fell upon Katara.

Her head was bowed, not in reverence, not in shyness, but in the inability to look up and meet his gaze. Those eyes, whenever she thought of them, all she could think about was the past-those moments when he hurled a fireball at Aang or Sokka or Toph, or even her. The time when her hand had touched his cheek...her thumb touch his lips...

She donned Water Tribe clothing, she had refused to wear anything else. True, she would be the wife of a Firelord, but that did not mean she would destroy her heritage of the Water Tribes. A blue dress hung over a pair of lighter blue pants, tied with a sash at the waist, sleeves draped loosely over her hands-hands folded together in a respectful position.

Zuko saw the guards watch her with slightly widened eyes.. The mask of empty obedience could not hide their expressions. They had expected a savage, and here stood a Noblewoman, with her hair tied back gracefully, her posture straight. Had Zuko expected this?

For a moment, he could say nothing, as a guard spoke loudly. "Avatar Aang, Lady Katara of the Water Nation, Lord Sokka of the Water Nation and the Kyoshi Warrior Suki." The introduction was curt, obviously the soldier knew very little about them.

Iroh saw that Zuko was silent, and for a moment the old man was slightly troubled. He opened his mouth to speak. "Welcome, welcome to our humble home." He bowed low, raising his eyes with a smile to the Avatar, who returned it with his own. The Kyoshi warrior gave a polite smile, but the Water Nation warrior was silent, obviously struggling. The Bride-to-be herself refused to look up at all.

Finally Zuko looked up and swallowed for a moment, attempting to keep his eyes from hardening. "Yes.." He said, after a long pause. "Welcome." His voice was strained.

She raised her head.

At the sound of his voice, how couldn't she? She knew that voice, she knew it as well as she knew her own. For that voice spoke so rarely, so slightly, yet each word slipping from his fire-coated lips pierced their way into her heart and soul, echoing endlessly in her mind. It was just as the memory of his hands on her wrists burned at her wrists at each thought, the way she had been but a breath away from him.

His voice was so soft...how could it be that his voice was that of a Firebender? It was soothing in its low tone..it was always so pained, so gentle, and when he shouted, when he screamed, it was that passion that burned through the voice, the passion that drove his Bending to be that of Fire. But she had passion too, didn't she? She felt things too, she had something drive her forward into battle.

She met his eyes. That gold, that haunting gold, but she hardly saw that shade. For it was the scar, that scar that made her tremble, just slightly, but enough to be seen by his eyes. And the Firelord lowered his gaze, looking to the floor.

"Show them to their rooms.." He said, unable to say anything else.

Iroh, pursing his lips, added onto his nephew's words. "We hope you find everything to your liking."

They nodded, bowing deeply, before exiting. Zuko's eyes rose to the sight of the door slamming shut, and as soon as it was closed, he waved a hand. "Leave us," he demanded to his soldiers, standing and slamming his hands against the arms of his throne as soon as they were gone.

"Firelord Zuko...what is wrong?"

"I can't do this Uncle!" Zuko fumed for a moment, smoke exhaling through his lips and nose. "I can't do this!"

"Of course you can, Zuko! You just said so yourself!"

"But how am I supposed to marry her?! She's afraid of me!"

"What do you mean?"

Zuko spun angrily to his Uncle, who still sat patiently in the chair, regarding Zuko with calm eyes. "She trembled." He said through clenched teeth. "She shivered as soon as she met my gaze."

Iroh stood, slowly, and Zuko's anger flashed away for a single moment. The old man moved slowly, finally straightening, and once the man was fully standing, Zuko's anger renewed. "Nephew.." Iroh said softly, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "You can do this. You will do this. Katara is a strong woman, but if she feels fear and yet had agreed to this anyways..can you turn her away?"

"I'd rather marry Mai," Zuko said bitterly. "Or even Jin."

Iroh smiled. "And you and Jin or you and Mai would make a very good couple.. But Jin does not understand that part of you that Katara does. And Mai, I fear, is a bit too depressing for the wife of the Firelord. Katara has lost as you have, am I correct? She has faced your father at the Avatar and your side. She is a Bender, she knows the feeling of the element flowing through her body. She has control, she has strength. And she has courage to inspire this country. Zuko, my nephew, you and she are like Yin and Yang. You are hotheaded, bold, fiery and fierce, for you are a Firebender. She is as fierce as you, yet she is gentle and levelheaded, thoughtful and understanding. She is a Waterbender. The two of you are well matched."

Zuko's eyes narrowed, yet not in anger, but in a thoughtful frustration. For a moment he said nothing, before he turned on his heel and strode from the hallway.

Iroh watched him leave carefully, before giving a soft smile.

"You can come out from hiding."

A tall, dark-haired man approached from the shadows, with a raised eyebrow. "Ah General Iroh, you catch me far too easily."

Iroh smiled in turn at the man, the leading representative of the Spirit Council, with the exception of the Avatar himself. "I would be ashamed of myself if I didn't. Now, would you care to tell me why you have hidden behind the draperies of our halls? Eavesdropping is a terrible thing."

"Please pardon me the lecture. But do you truly believe this will work out as you said?"

Iroh nodded, stepping from the platform slowly and pointedly. "Yes, I do."

The man sighed. "Well some of us on the Council are not so certain...so I have been told to inform you that there is a deadline."

"A deadline?"

"You have two weeks. By that time, the two must be ready to marry."

"Two weeks?" Iroh was surprised, his eyes widened. "That's hardly time for the two to get to know each other!"

"In two weeks the Festival of Embers occurs. I, along with two other representatives will be there. We will judge the couple, to see if they are ready to marry."

"And by ready..you mean..?"

The man's face tightened. "We will determine if the two are worthy to be the leaders of the Fire Nation together."

"If not?"

"Zuko will marry a Fire Nation bride."

Iroh shook his head. "You would be foolish to turn Katara away from this. She will change the Fire Nation for the better! They would do such great-"

"Two weeks Iroh. You have two weeks."

Iroh's face tightened, as the man bowed and left the Hall, slipping out the door quietly.

Two weeks... They had two weeks to fall in love. Iroh straightened slightly, heading towards the door himself. He would not tell the two of them, no that could very well ruin things.

He gave a soft little smile. The two would find a way..he knew they would.

_When the stars die out...when your life changes...who will you be?_

"Katara?"

The voice sounded so real...it was so surprising how kind it was, how warm the voice was, just as she remembered it. As the voice of a man just a few years younger than her, with that arrow on his head, with that grin on his face-

She turned. Aang stood there.

"Aang.."

The man smiled, lingering in the doorway for a moment. "Can I come in?"

Placing a pair of her dark blue pants in the dresser drawer across from her bed, she nodded to her friend, not looking up at him.

"..Do you like your room..? Its...very nice.."

Katara nodded, glancing about the room. It was obvious that the Fire Nation had tried to make it suit her... as the walls were not the bright, blinding red the rest of the building was. Instead the room was decorated in soft shades of purple, some lighter than others, matched with a blue bedspread. Obviously Iroh had his hand in this..she doubted Zuko had much of the interior designing gift. But from what she had seen of the tea shop in Ba Sing Se, which she later learned was the "Jasmine Dragon", pride of Iroh, the old man had a gift for such.

"Yes." Was that all she could say? "I was afraid it would be as red as everything else.."

Aang nodded, smiling as he came to stand next to Katara. "Where is Suki sleeping?"

"She has the room right on the other side of that door.." Katara motioned to a door right beside the bed. Aang nodded again.

"And you have a porch!" Aang made his way over to the large doorway leading out onto a balcony, attached to the room next door, Suki's. With drapes fluttering about, the double doors were magnificent, the pride of the room, and the view was even better.

The entire Kingdom was visible from the balcony. Small houses in the distance, the large courtyard below. There was a small pond, a large fountain, and trees..many, many trees... Why did it feel so strange to Katara that there was Water in the Courtyard of a Fire Nation fortress?

Aang leaned over the intricate marble casing around the edge of the balcony, and Katara approached too, grateful to feel the wind against her cheeks. "What a great view.." Aang said, smiling brightly.

Katara felt herself smile in turn. "Yeah..it is.." She trailed off, sighing softly.

Leaning against the rail, she stared into her room, quietly, and Aang paused, looking at her carefully.

"Katara...I know we haven't talked about this...but you're very br-"

"Aang, I don't want to hear that I'm brave... I don't feel brave at all." Sinking to floor, Katara dropped her head on her knees, staring at the ground.

"I'm scared, really, really scared...I feel like I'm a coward.."

Aang crouched down next to her. "Katara, being afraid is okay..I'm sure Zuko is afraid too.."

"Him? Afraid? Hah, don't make me laugh, Aang."

"Do you think he's confident about this..?" Aang sat down next to Katara, adjusting his position to be more comfortable. "I'm sure he has just as many doubts...But Katara, being brave doesn't mean you're not afraid... You're brave because you're sitting right here."

"It took an armed escort to get me in here, some of it the Da Li itself. Suki's here as my personal bodyguard, and Sokka doesn't even trust to leave me alone the first night with all of that. What am I going to do? This entire kingdom hates me.. I could be killed in my sleep.. I'm not brave, Aang. I was terrified on the way here, and as soon as I saw Zuko..I was even more frightened.." She sighed heavily. "I feel like I'm trapped..like I'm a bird in a cage.. How can I change the Nation if its so apparent that I won't be accepted?"

"You don't know that."

"I don't? Aang, these are the people who killed my mother... How can anyone expect me to change them? I hate them-"

Aang reached out and placed his hand over Katara's mouth, silencing her.

"No Katara. You don't hate them. You don't hate Zuko. You offered to heal Iroh once, remember? No matter what you say, you're a good person. And the Fire Nation will see that, and when they do, they will accept you. The world is not divided by elements, by different nations-it is divided by two different kinds of people, the good, and the bad. This nation is just like the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes, and the Air Nomads. You will find people against you, yeah, but you will find even more watching you curiously and waiting to see who you are. People will accept you, Katara."

She stared at the ground, and finally Aang pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"Aang...I'm sorry.."

His eyes widened, and he looked at Katara carefully. "Sorry...why are you..?"

"Because I'm hurting you." She looked up, her blue eyes meeting his own grey, darted with tears. She knew. She saw in the depths of his heart his feelings for her...She knew...

Aang looked down. "It would never happen...I can't control the Avatar State unless I am alone..."

Katara shook her head. "No, Aang. You're not alone, you will never be. I don't believe that one bit. Because the strongest part of the spirit is the heart that drives it, and love makes a heart strong. You'll find someone you fall in love with, just wait Aang... Just wait.."

Aang watched her quietly, before looking down to the ground. "Katara, remember that I am always your friend... and nothing can ever come between that."

Katara nodded, and leaned over, embracing her friend. "I want this to work Aang...You can't be the only one working for a better world..You're only seventeen, and look at what you've done.."

Aang smiled. "And you're nineteen, and you've done even more."

Tears. What soothing water.

_When the stars die out...when my life changes...who will I be?_

It was very cold. Zuko hardly worried, he could heat his body well, it was the gift of a Firebender, when there was a flame upon a torch right next to his bed. The Fire Nation hardly worried about cold, as weather to make them shiver was very rare.

As he laid, staring up at the canopy above his head, Zuko found his mind wandering, wandering the corridors and hallways to enter the room of a Waterbender, most likely asleep in the room Uncle Iroh had designed for her. Was she cold? Most Waterbenders were used to cold...they had to be afterall..living in igloos or whatever it was.. But still, she hadn't been wearing warm clothing when she arrived..

Zuko pursed his lips, settling his head on his hands as he thought, staring, as usual, instead of sleeping. The stars were slightly hidden by the clouds, yet the moon was gracing the sky by appearing slightly above the grey misty designs.

She shouldn't be cold... But being a Firebender, even if she had a torch burning in her room, it would not warm her enough.. Straightening, he sat up in his bed, rubbing his temples with a hand. Why did he care? He shouldn't...He was being stupid, she would be fine...

He stood, and for a moment felt completely useless, as he had absolutely no idea where extra blankets were kept. Looking at his bed, he picked up the blanket at the end, the one he had never used before, and went to the door, opening it.

Outside, the guard stationed there looked up, surprised. Usually guards weren't necessary at his door...but with strangers in the fortress, they had all agreed the extra protection would be good.. Zuko handed the blanket to the guard with a stone face, saying curtly, "Send it to the Waterbender's room. She may be cold." Turning, he reentered his room and closed the door, leaving the guard to stare with open astonishment.

Only moments later, Suki looked up, having positioned herself outside of Katara's room for the night. Her face was decorated beautifully as always with the makeup of the Kyoshi warrior, fans in her sleeves, waiting for the chance to reveal themselves. She was aching slightly... For some odd reason she had been slightly hoping for something to happen..Five years ago it was nonstop action, and now it was endless peace.. Suki didn't mind the peace, no, it was much better than war..but she was a _warrior. _Maybe she could get Sokka to fight her in the morning..

"A blanket for the visitor," the Fire Nation guard said, handing it to the warrior woman. Suki looked at it in surprise.

"And who sends this to her?"

"Firelord Zuko."

Suki pursed her lips, seeming amused, and she raised an eyebrow at the guard. Apparently this Fire Nation soldier didn't seem to mind the fact she wasn't of the Fire Nation...for his eyes flickered up and down her body twice before focusing on her eyes, causing her lips to curl into a slight smirk_. Oh what I would give to have Sokka here right now.. _She thought in mild amusement. "Hmph."

"Is there a problem?"

"I just find it interesting..I never really saw care and compassion as a quality of a Firebender."

The soldier raised his eyebrow in turn. "Oho? And what qualities did you see?"

"Well hotheadedness as one." Suki was smirking slightly.

The guard smirked back. "Apparently the Fire Nation isn't the only Kingdom to have that trait among them."

"Suki?"

The Kyoshi warrior looked up to see Sokka enter the hall from his room across from Katara's, his eyes slightly narrowed at the sight of the Fire Nation soldier. "Is he bothering you?" Sokka said, coming to stand near Suki and look up at the Fire Nation soldier threateningly.

Suki gave Sokka a smile, that smile that she held in her heart only for him, and looked back to the soldier. "I'll give Lady Katara the blanket," she said, motioning for him to go. The soldier nodded, looking slightly irritated, and walked away.

"Stupid Fire Nation.." Sokka muttered, folding his arms and glaring at the man as he left. Suki gave her smile once again, putting her hand on Sokka's cheek.

"Don't worry about me, my warrior. There's only one man I'll ever love, and he's not a Fire Nation soldier..."

Sokka gave a slight smile. "Is he taller than me?"

"About the same height."

_Who will we be..?_

It was so cold.. This was unusual for Katara, to feel so cold. But perhaps it was simply because she didn't have a single bit of her warm clothing with her. She had expected that, being in a Fire Nation fortress, she would be warm constantly.

_They're probably all warm..Firebending themselves or whatever..._ Katara sighed, pulling her blankets up tighter and staring out the glass doors out onto her porch.

Consciousness slipped in and out of her mind, reality always filled with the illusions of stars dancing in front of her, dreams always created of golden eyes becoming stars... Somehow she became warm, and she gave a soft smile..

_Maybe Firebenders aren't all that bad...I'm not cold anymore..._

Amazing what a blanket could do.

* * *

ZUZU HAS A HEART!!! Fangirls: -squeal- Anyways, you like? Hate? Lemme know!!

-postifies- Woot! (I'm a total Suki/Sokka shipper, btw.)


	4. What Shadows Hide

OOC: Hello again! Chapter up! Obviously.. The beginning is a filler sort..the ending is more important..but all pretty cute! I think.. xx Anyways, please review, as reviews make this author go "Squee!"

Disclaimer: Don't own Avvie or Kat or Zuzzz but I love them all!!

Dear God..I just gave my favorite show and characters nicknames.. o0

Onwards!

**

* * *

**

**Sun, Moon, and Starlight: Marry Me**

**Chapter 4: What Shadows Hide**

When all you know has ended, it can be the new beginnings that call you home.

"Katara...are you awake..?"

There was gentle knocking at the door and Katara's gaze switched from out across the view from her porch to the door leading into Suki's room.

"I'm awake," Katara called back, straightening her nightclothes and going to her chest, shuffling through the clothing there.. For a moment she bit her lip.

She had so many different dresses and pants...all in either blues or browns or greens or greys.. She wore clothing from every kingdom now..except Fire Nation. Why? She donned the Earth Kingdom clothing to symbolize the struggles the four of them had gone through there...and in respect to Haru and Toph.. She wore Air Nomad clothing to mourn for the ones lost through war.. Water for the obvious reason-it was her homeland and no color was quite as beautiful to her. But Fire?

Pulling out an aqua colored robes, over a pair of dark blue Waterbending pants, she looked up as the door from Suki's room opened, revealing the Kyoshi Warrior there.

She donned the armor and the fans, with the makeup on her face as beautifully as always. "Sokka and I were thinking of going out to the Courtyard.. Avatar Aang said he'd go down with us. Since Sokka and Aang are leaving today, it would be a good last day together.." Suki smiled. "Sokka and I haven't sparred in a long time, so I told him to get his fans.."

Katara smiled in turn. "Well of course I'll be there..I never like to miss an opportunity to see Sokka be beaten by a girl.." She and Suki laughed slightly..

Yet even as the laughs came out, they meant little...the tension was still impossibly thick..radiating from the doorway leading into the hall.. Who knew what was waiting for them in this strange country?

Katara brushed her hair out as Suki nodded. "I'll be waiting for you out in the hall," she said, smiling again.

"Okay..I'll hurry.."

Suki slid out of the room into the hallway, where Katara could hear Suki talking with a few of the guards who had accompanied them here.

Sighing, the hands that drew the brush down her hair paused, the long dark hair free around her dark skin. She stared at the mirror listlessly.

What was she know? It was as if they treated her like a Princess..like a treasure of some sort no one wanted to be stolen.. She felt caged, of all things.. Locked in this Fire Nation castle like a bird locked in a cage.. Was it so wrong that Katara just wanted to dive into water..? To swim among the gentle beads that cascaded through her..to find solace in her true element..to be away from those constant torches..from the burning sun..

Gently braiding her hair, she left a pair of strands falling beside her face.. A gentle reminder of the loops that had been there before.. Why did she no longer wear them? Perhaps because they reminded her of too many harsh days..they made her feel childish, too innocent..too oblivious..

Katara found herself braiding the loops again, beading them and tucking them behind her ear, before the Water Tribe girl opened the hallway door to see her friends standing there.

She smiled. They smiled back, and Sokka and Suki arguing the entire way down, made their way out to the courtyard, four guards bared.

"Wow."

That pretty much expressed it all. The courtyard Katara had looked upon earlier looked nothing like this..the details were flawless, the designs carved into the fountain, the astounding beauty of each individual tree, the way the grass flowed so perfectly. To Katara's mild sorrow the group found themselves stopping at a grassy clearing, a fair distance off from the pond and the fountain..

"Alright Sokka, where's your clothing? Your makeup?"

"I don't have it! I only have the fans, I didn't think I'd need it-"

"Didn't think you need it? Sokka, I'm ashamed! All Kyoshi warriors must be prepared at all times! I can't spar you now."

It was obvious Suki was joking around, as she was biting back laughter, but Sokka obviously didn't catch on.

"What?! Oh come on Suki! We haven't sparred in ages!"

"You just want to fight because last time we did I beat you."

"Not true!"

"Yes it is."

"No!"

"Yep."

So on it went, with Aang and Katara seated in the grass watching. Aang smiled softly at his friend, Katara in turn, and before long the couple's arguing was becoming sparring, Sokka having pulled out a pair of fans to match Suki's; the two of them entangling themselves in a battle of passion and love.

It was obvious on their every feature, the concentration, the determination, the ferocity, but the love, the carefulness, the playfulness. Could any love each other as these two, when they fought so carefully, so pointedly, so evenly matched that they need not hold back and not worry once about injuring the other..? Could any other love be so pure?

"Ah, Suki, that's my good hand!"

"Then you should be fighting better with it!" Suki reached out to trip Sokka, yet the boy grabbed her around the waist, twisting the fight into a bout of playfulness as he pulled her to the grass, where the pair rolled.

Aang laughed and Katara felt a smile touch her lips. These were her friends.. If Toph sat beside them as well, maybe sarcastically Earthbending to send Sokka flying into the air..if Momo rested on Aang's shoulder half asleep or hunting around for some form of a bug...if Appa lounged on the grass with his giant paws up in the air.. then their family would be complete..

Appa. Momo. She hadn't seen them for so long... Aang had lent Momo to Toph for awhile, simply because the lemur and the Earthbender had grown close, and in many ways Momo was her eyes when ground failed her. Appa, however, remained at the Avatar's home in the Air Temple, where Aang, as the last Airbender still, was searching for anyone who bore his powers. For if he could not find another to pass down the legacy, who would teach the next Avatar that gift?

Aang's thoughts seemed to be the same..for his expression had grown wistful...Katara leaned her back against the fountain, staring upwards and closing her eyes, only to listen to the two argue and fight and laugh, Aang laughing with them.

Her eyes opened. Far above the courtyard there was a balcony, so much like hers but with wider doors, with a missing part of the railing, as if the person who walked upon it would sit on the edge and stare. And standing there was a man garbed in the clothing of a Firebender...his golden eyes watching her from the darkness of his peculiar scar...

Katara straightened, looking to the ground..feeling heat on her face.. Such smoldering eyes he had...as if those eyes could bare straight into her heart...

She bit back a tremble, replacing it with a forced smile.

Such eyes...

_If the stars vanished, leaving but your eyes to guide me, would you look away?_

"Katara... I'll miss you.."

Katara smiled sadly at Aang, pulling the Avatar into a tight embrace. "Thank you for coming with me, Aang.. I'm sure you're more than welcome to come whenever you please... So don't be a stranger.."

Aang smiled. "Of course I won't. I'm going to visit Toph and Momo to see how her school is, and then maybe Toph and I will come visit you. She wanted to come to begin with.."

"That would be wonderful, Aang! We could all be together again!" Katara smiled warmly at Aang-such warmth in the smile of a Waterbender...how ironic.

Suki hugged Sokka tightly, nearly choking the Water Tribe warrior. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, just as playful as Katara could always remember her, before they all traded, Suki hugging Aang and Katara nearly attacking Sokka.

"Thank you, Sokka," She whispered into his ear.

"No problem, sis.. You take care of yourself, alright? And if that Hothead lays a hand on you, you lemme know and I'll come right down here and-"

"Become as fried as a goose-pig?" Katara said, laughing gently. "Don't worry Sokka..I'll be okay.."

Famous last words, right?

Sokka looked suspicious but he nodded. "Suki, you lemme know if anything happens, alright?"

"Of course, my love! I wouldn't do anything but!"

And after a few more words and exchanges of care and love, Katara found herself standing at Suki's side...watching her friend and her brother walk away in an armed group of fighters...

_Even when they're leaving...no one can trust to leave them alone..._

_If the stars vanished, leaving but my eyes to guide you, would I look away?_

Katara sighed softly, running a hand through the soft hair as she leaned on the balcony..staring..simply staring.. How strange it felt..that she could do the same thing back home, leaning on the cold rail of her own balcony in the Northern Water Kingdom.. That she could gaze up at the sky with such warm and wistful blue eyes just as always...

The pond looked so fulfilling..It was singing to her, singing that gentle lullaby, winding its way through her ears and trickling itself upon her skin, making it prickle and dance and shiver in delight.. It was the soft hand of a lover, the delicate brush of a kiss, the cool, gentle fingers of love-

No... Cool... No hand of any lover she would ever bear to her body would have cool hands.. Should it ever...

Katara shuddered. Would it come to that? Would she have to take to the Firelord's bed? Would she have to stare up at those smoldering golden eyes and feel terror-

She bit her lip, forcing the thought to flee her as quickly as it came, but nothing would make it go. In anger she looked down at the water, feeling its lullaby pulling her forward..what could soothe the mind better than what she hadn't been able to do since she agreed to this marriage?

The night was dark, dark enough that Katara could hardly see the courtyard, let alone any way to get down. Leaning over the balcony, she bit her cheek in thought before turning, realizing the hallways would be useless with the guards and maybe even Suki there.

She closed her eyes.

Oh so long since she had felt this..this slow, empowering faith..the way she would trust herself entirely..think nothing of reality..Slowly the real world drained from her mind...terror...reality...cruelty..they all vanished in that slow movement. And leaning from the balcony, Katara gently climbed to stand above it..

With an astonishing grace..as if she was an Airbender as well as a Waterbender, as if gravity did not apply to her, as if she was moonlight pouring from the sky onto the ground itself, Katara hurled herself forward and into the night.

_Do you believe in what you cannot see?_

He sighed. Irritated. Frustrated. Annoyed. It came out in a huff, as if smoke would burn from the corners of his mouth as he did so. He couldn't sleep. Why of all times did he have to toss and turn and flip underneath that thin sheet? Why when he needed the dark comfort of sleep desperately did it deny him?

He stood, the blanket sliding from his shoulders as the ceremonious robes had done when he had stood to face his father. Falling to the ground as silent as a flame endorsed shadow, Zuko turned towards his own balcony, gazing out upon the courtyard.

It was dark out, darker than the typical nights, for the moon was only a sliver in the eternal heavens that was sky. So dark, he could hardly see the ground, let alone the sight that could always cause that mysterious form of peace within him, the sight of that pond. He had stood here before..looking down..

But his eyes had not been on the water..they had been on her..

Zuko cast a glance at the doorway before stretching his arm, his muscles rippling across his broad, revealed chest, and he caught hold of the edge of the balcony, swinging himself downwards to his usual footholds.

It was easier this way..he got his exercise and the guards wouldn't follow him for fear that he would be killed or attacked or whatever was in their minds. It was dark enough that he could sit down at the pond's edge without worrying about anyone seeing him there..

Swinging, he nimbly caught hold of a ledge on the side of their fortress, feeling his way along the tiles before glancing downwards at the ground. In one nimble leap, the Prince, the Blue Spirit landed on a ledge just a few feet above the ground.

He glanced up.

Falling from the sky was a form, with flying hair about her, blue robe fluttering.

Golden eyes widened and he lunged.

_Do you believe in me?_

Oh the feeling of the air upon her cheeks was refreshing, bringing life back to the pale stoic face of a queen and whisking her to a land where blushing was fine, where being red-faced and out of breath only spoke of her liveliness, not her immaturity. The sight of the water below was even more refreshing, for her hands stretched out and the water wound upwards as if a serpent to engulf her falling form. She would fall into it, and just as she had done before the water would cradle her and set her on the ground-

A form slammed into her and Katara let out a gasp, feeling arms circle her body tightly as the fell into the water that rose upwards. Droplets soaked their forms, the captors warm body and her own, and in the split second Katara had gasped she felt them both hit the ground with a thud.

She rolled over, coughing and blinking..what had happened? Astonished, terrified, she straightened, coming to her knees and raised her head- hair an untamed mess- to see who it was who had attacked her.

_Oh my gods, what if its an assassin?! Should I scream? Could Suki get to me in time? Will I die? Oh my gods, I'm going to die-_

"What is wrong with you?!"

That voice, she knew that voice. That arrogant, pompous, hotheaded voice. Her eyes narrowed, and it seemed as though with the renewal of the color in her cheeks came her childhood emotions, the hate, the anger, the annoyance, frustration.

"What do you mean?!" She straightened, angrily shoving hair from her face to see that he had straightened as well, a bit more slowly than her.. For a moment the anger died down..he had taken the fall for her...he was sure to have an injury.. There it was, that nurturing, that care-

_Well if the stupid idiot hadn't interrupted me in the first place, he wouldn't be hurt!_

Ah the anger returned.

"What, were you trying to kill yourself?!" The Firelord hissed angrily and Katara felt her blood boil.

"Is that what you thought I was doing?! Killing myself?! You think I'd commit suicide before marrying you?!"

"Well wouldn't you?!"

The anger made their voices rise slightly, Katara a bit more than his.. He kept his to a hiss as he sat up, rubbing his back tenderly. In the darkness Katara could see him as a shadow, moving slowly and as vaguely as the dark itself.

"No! I'm not that weak, surprisingly! I-"

Hands grabbed her and shoved her down, one hand circling her mouth, the other one snatching her waist to hold her arms at her side. She shrieked, yet it was muffled, and before she knew it, the Firelord had grabbed her and pulled her behind the fountain, holding her tightly.

Through her anger, her unbelievable anger at him being so rude as to grab her like this..she couldn't help but feel his body against hers...

She was practically on top of him, as he made them both stay down low behind the fountain...She could feel his chest against her back, warm..hot it seemed..it was as if she could feel his heartbeat, pulsing, sending heat forth into her always cool form, causing her to tremble again in stalk realization.. His arms were on her side, muscled arms..tense with their own strength, powerful..she felt weak. She felt as if this Firebender could kill her in an instant..as if with one movement of those powerful arms he could crush her..

But it was something that drove her mad, causing her blood to boil in a strange passion.. His heat..so close.. So dangerously close-

_Are you mad?! Katara, what are you thinking?! Don't think that about him! Its Zuko for gods' sakes!_

There. She had finally acknowledged the Firelord to be Zuko.

But that didn't make the feelings, that strange burning inside of her disappear until he had released her, all but his hand on her mouth.

"The guards obviously heard you," he said quietly, still speaking with that mild annoyance. "I don't want to be caught, neither do you. So keep your voice _down_."

Katara nodded, avoiding the sight of his eyes..which thanks to the dark night was already hard enough to see.

His hand left her mouth, and for a moment a pang touched her, only to be smothered by her logical Waterbending intellect. His hand was nothing like Aang's...Aang was tender, sweet, but childlike still..always mourning.. Zuko's hand..

Zuko's hand bore past..it bore heartaches and pain..but it bore determination, passion, strength..it bore a strength she could never remember feeling before..

Zuko paused for a moment before, without looking once at Katara, made his way over to the pond, pausing to glance around once. Katara followed him...awkwardly.. Why was she following him? She should just Waterbend a wave to pick her up and gently put her back on the balcony..or else maybe she could just yell and scream and have her guards dash down her and maybe arrest Zuko...hmmph.. Tempting..but probably not very smart.

Besides...should she run..she would seem weak. And if she had to marry this...creature..she would not appear weak to him. Not in the least.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly, coming to stand near the tree overshadowing the water. The Firelord had taken a seat under the tree's branches, leaning against the roots tenderly.. She couldn't see his face..she couldn't see his eyes.. And somehow, not seeing them made everything different.

She couldn't be doused with memory when she didn't see his scar..she didn't have to remember his flames if she didn't see the fire in his eyes...He was just...just a person.. He wasn't Zuko..he wasn't the Firelord.. When the shadows hid him...he was just one more person..

"Sitting."

_If I fell, would you reach out to catch me?_

"Well I figured that. But I never pictured you the sort to sit by and enjoy scenery."

"Enjoy? How? In case you hadn't noticed-its pitch black out here."

"I had noticed, _actually_. But I can't believe there's water here to begin with, let alone that you're sitting by it."

Harsh words. They sent a slight shudder running through Zuko and he had to clench himself tightly to keep from springing up and striking the girl. What did she know? How dare she say that! This pond held more meaning to him than that necklace she wore, her "mother's necklace." Psh.

Zuko said nothing, simply rolled his shoulder back, attempting to loosen up the pain in his back, and stretching both arms backwards. The Waterbender must have noticed, because she sat down beside him, a few feet away and closer to the water, but not mountains away.

"Your back...did you hurt it?"

"No."

"Don't lie, Zuko. Do you want me to heal it?"

Zuko. She said his name...and somehow, hearing his name from her lips made him pause. Pause...raise his eyes to her, even when he could hardly see her form in the shadows. She looked so delicate.. It would be so easy for him to reach out a hand and snap her neck.. She was so close, to temptingly close, sitting with her face downwards, her hands delicately on her lap, legs folded underneath her..

He blinked. It seemed the Waterbender had taken his silence as a yes, for she had scooted closer.

"No-" He said, surprised for a moment. "I-I'm fine."

The woman paused...and after a moment returned to her former spot.

The two sat in silence..a long deep silence. But strange enough..it wasn't awkward. It was deep. Thoughtful, Gentle, as if the two were trapped in the soft ripples of the pond water, cast by the fish within and the turtle-ducks asleep above. A Waterbender and a Firebender. Sitting at a pond's edge, bearing past pains, reassurance...and starlight.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself."

Her words surprised Zuko and he twisted his head to look at her, not incredulously, but curiously. She brought that up again? Her voice was calm...quiet..soft.. He said nothing.

"The water..it would have caught me.."

Zuko nodded slightly, curtly. "That explains why I'm wet."

It was wry humor, slipping from his lips without him even realizing it was funny. Yet she laughed, gently, and she held out a hand to him. "I'm sorry," she said timidly, as the water seemed to be absorbed from his clothing and hair and pull itself into her hand.. He could see her shadow moving, twisting the water around her hand.

"Thank you." His voice was polite...perhaps dry..but there was nothing there. He hid it all from his tone..hid the curiosity, hid the wonder, hid the fear.

The fear. Was he afraid of this Waterbender?

_If you fell, would I reach out to catch you?_

"I should be thanking you..I guess.." The words slipped from Katara's tongue..polite..always bearing that sincerity. It was in her heart, Katara couldn't hide that kindness and caring, even when she hated someone so. She wanted to heal Jet even when he broke her heart. She offered to take Zuko's scar...even when he did such horrible things to them..

"Hmm?"

"You..well..I guess you were saving me.. Even though I didn't need to be saved." It was so difficult to keep her voice steady..but at the same time, it wasn't. How was it that when he was but a shadow there, she could speak? It was as if she spoke to anyone, to Aang, to Sokka, to Haru, to any male.. Zuko hardly spoke..It was so simple to imagine him as anyone..

But she couldn't do that forever. In the dark it was so simple..it was so easy to slip from reality and pretend this person beside her was a friend. That this person wasn't her fiancee.. That she wouldn't have to marry him..

Reality. Did it have to return?

Katara let the water move around her hand gently, not even able to see it.. But she didn't need to see to Waterbend. Before she may have, but now..now the water was such a strong part of her..it moved through her veins like blood-for water was her blood now. When she died she knew she would become the oceans, the rivers, the lakes, the streams...even a pond like this..

She was startled by the thought. When Katara died she would become the water in a pond in the Fire Nation.

"You're welcome."

His curt reply shook her from her thoughts and she bit her lip for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"I..I'm going to go.." Katara straightened, standing and giving a polite smile...though she realized he wouldn't be able to see it.

It seemed Zuko remembered his Firelord manners, because she saw his shadow nod, then heard him say, "Can you get back?"

"Yes..I'll be fine.."

Katara took a few steps away from his retreating form. "Good night.." she said softly, almost under her breath, before turning to walk in the direction of her balcony.

And perhaps it was her imagination..but she swore she could hear his soft voice in turn.

"Good night..Katara..."


	5. Be My Escape

I'm back! You all thought I forgot you, didn't you? XD Nope, I just lost my muse. But its kind of back now, soon to be back even more whenever the Avatar crew decide to be kind to us and start up Season three. x-x Eh, until then, these chapters might be a little strange.

By the way, this is the half-point mark. There should only be ten chapters..I may make another one, but not likely.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. But I'd cut off my left arm to own Zuzu. XD (I'm right-handed. Can't lose that)

* * *

**Sun, Moon, and Starlight: Marry Me**

Chapter 5- Be My Escape

_When all you know has ended, it can be the new beginnings that call you home._

It was so hard not to be happy.

What he had done, it was charming and thrilling and adventurous all at once-how could Katara not feel the slight bubbling warmth in her soul? Did Zuko care for her? Did he have emotions that radiated the warmth and heat the fires did? Why else would he have saved her?

That sinking feeling soon followed, the thought she didn't want to hear.

_Don't be stupid, Katara. He didn't want his future bride to die. It'd look bad. That's all._

But could it be? Was it? So many times Zuko surprised them with a decency that couldn't be found even in real gentlemen. He had been so kind to her last night, so cool, so distant, but kind. Her enemy.

_He's lying to you. He wants you under his thumb. He doesn't want a disobedient wife._

No, no, that wasn't it. He knew she was just as fiery as him, he knew she had a temper to rival his. He would respect that, he would be okay with that.

_And what would happen when it came time for you to give yourself? What if you denied him? Will he be so respectful then?_

Katara bit her lip, her hand clenching on the railing. No, not these thoughts. Couldn't she just believe Zuko was different, believe he loved her and would protect her? Couldn't she just be oblivious for once in her life?

Damn it, she wanted to be oblivious! She wanted to be happy! After all these years of responsibility and stress and war and everything else, couldn't she be-

"Katara, can I talk to you?"

Katara turned from the view to look at Suki, who stood with her hands clasped behind her in the typical attentive yet thoughtful pose. Katara looked at her carefully, before her lips twisted into a smile, smothering all hatred for the moment. Suki's heart was in her eyes. She was in love.

"Hey Suki, what's up?" It was so hard not to smirk.

Suki looked down, and the girl actually looked embarressed..Upon further examination, Katara even noticed blushing.

"Katara...Sokka asked me last night to marry him."

Katara squealed, and before either one of them knew it Suki was being sufficated in the bear hug of an overly emotional Waterbender, who of course, had tears of joy welling up in her eyes. "Suki! This is amazing! You and Sokka-this-this is amazing! Oh my gods! Oh my gods!! This is amazing! You'll be my sister-in-law, Suki!! Oh my-"

"Katara, wait."

Katara stopped suddenly, leaning back to peer closely at Suki. "Did you tell him yes, Suki?"

"I..." Suki wouldn't look at her. She stared intently at the floor, avoiding Katara's gaze.

"I told him I'd think about it."

Katara's jaw dropped. "Suki? Why? You and Sokka have known each other for ages-over five years now! Why don't you want to marry him? He loves you, you love him, why not-"

"Its not that."

Katara studied her for a long moment, before speaking again, this time with a softer voice. "Suki...its okay to be nervous.."

"No..I don't think that's it-well, maybe it is, but its other things too. I mean...Katara...what if I'm not good enough? I'm a warrior, not a wife! Not a mother! None of that, I don't know how to be like that! I want Sokka to be happy, what if I can't-"

"Suki, calm down." Katara reached out and clasped her hands over Suki's shoulders. The warrior was in hysterics. "Do you love Sokka?"

Suki nodded, choking back sobs. "Does Sokka love you?" Again, Suki nodded, almost more immedietly than the first question.

Katara smiled. "If he loves you, he will understand that. Besides...can you picture Sokka with little kids..? They'd probably scare him out of his mind."

Suki giggled. "Too late."

Before either one of the girls knew it, they were giggling. Giggling wildly, hysterically, holding onto each other as the gasped for breath, until they were sitting on the bed in tears.

Suki managed to get out through her laughter a phrase Katara had to piece together. "...I'll...tell...him...yes.."

Katara hugged Suki again. "Wonderful! Now we just have one more problem."

Suki looked alarmed, suddenly snapping out of her laughter. "Problem? What problem?"

"We have to find you a dress."

- - -

"Come back here you dumb lemur!"

Momo fluttered about her, zipping past playfully as it screeched and squealed, spinning about. Toph was frowning, the face that had formerly been a girl's now a woman's. Short black hair was still bobbed around her head, but the look had matured her face, emphasizing hard features that, despite not looking womanly, still made this strange woman into just that, a woman. She blinked pale eyes once, frustration and irritation mixing with instinct, and she shifted her foot, making a jerking motion with her hands and sliding one foot across the ground.

A rock hand flew through the air, capturing Momo and bringing him straight to her. As she held the flying lemur in her grip of stone, she neatly removed a silver coin from his mouth and pocketed it.

It was a game the pair played, Momo testing her to see if her senses were as good as before. They were. Past the simple ability to read the ground, she could sense the vibrations sent by things in the sky now, the way air moved the earth even slightly. She and Aang were a match now. Twinkletoes couldn't avoid her grasp any longer.

"I win." Toph let Momo go, and the lemur hopped about on the ground for a moment, before looking up and letting out a screech. Toph looked up, feeling what Momo saw.

"Appa!" The school trembled slightly as the Flying Bison landed on the ground, making Toph smile slightly. She jumped forward to hug the great beast's leg, always happy to see the creature she couldn't save alive.

Students were looking over at her curiously, and she turned back to them, barking out, "Get back to your studies!" The Earth-bending teachers were quick to gain their student's interest as they continued reviewing the basics in the courtyard, set up with rocks and stone walls and even a large stone big enough to be considered a miniature mountain.

"Hey Twinkletoes."

She felt the Avatar land on the ground and gave him a slight smile, not enough to change her, as usual, Toph-like disposition, but enough to show friendliness.

"Hi Toph. Good to see you."

It made Aang happy, imensely happy, to hear that nickname. It reminded him of older days, days when he wasn't only the Avatar, but instead was just a kid, a kid with friends and fun and not just this overwhelming obligation. Sometimes it was hard, even Katara was driven by her obligations. Sokka was a Warrior now, he and Suki were constantly breaking battles and raids.

He liked it here. Toph's quiet school, where the only thing she wanted was the teach everyone Earth bending. When the disabled came, the blind, the crippled, she took them personally under her wing. She taught them more than any other teacher in the world would teach.

It was peaceful. With dorms and a Eating hall, matched with large battle arenas and even a few underground chambers, some still being dug by students during detentions. It was quiet, and the hum of the earth and methodic heaving of the stones was simply music, music long ago Toph taught him to appreciate.

"Alright Twinkletoes. Come inside and you can get it all out."

There was no point in hiding it from her. Toph could read him like a book anymore. She said it was by the ground, the way his weight could be different, the breaths coming out of his mouth, his posture, even how much he leaned on one foot than the other. Aang disagreed. It was simply what Toph would most likely never acknowledge. She knew her friend well.

Within moments Appa was off playing with Momo, and the two were joined by a pair of younger children Earthbenders who were taking a break from their studies. Aang followed Toph a fair distance off, to a rock gadren formed by students, rocks twisted and molded into shapes, positioned on the ground to form designs, with of course a stone bench nearby. Aang sat on the bench as Toph laid herself on her back on the ground nearby.

The feel of the earth hummed in both of them.

"Out with it, then."

Aang looked at her, and sighed. "I don't know, Toph...I just feel kind of bad.."

"About Zuko and Katara."

Aang sighed again. "I guess so...I mean, I know its a good thing that they're getting married, it'll unite everyone...But it'll change everything."

"How so?"

"Katara'll be married. Then she'll have kids, and she'll be the ruler of the entire Fire Nation. How can that not change?"

"And now you're Avatar of the entire world. Head of the Spirit Council. I'm a teacher. Appa's got a girlfriend. Momo's even slowing down a bit. Even Sokka's actually not a terrible fighter now. Everything changed, Aang. Everything will change. As an Airbender, shouldn't you realize that?"

"I do, but as an Airbender and an Earthbender and a Waterbender and even a Firebender, I want to stay normal! I want peace, yeah, but I don't want this! I don't want to always have a duty!"

It was all flooding out. It was, surprisingly, easy to talk to Toph. The Earthbender was sensible and forthwright, always giving him the truth whether or not he liked it. And sometimes he didn't like it, but as the Avatar, he had to be real to himself. Too much depended on it.

But he still missed Katara's healing embrace.

"Aang..look... we all have things to do. We all have people we have to be. Sometimes you can escape it, but you always come back to it. Look at me. I ran away, I lied to you all, just to get away. And here I am, back teaching in my own Village with my parents living just down the road. Things change Aang, the only way to accept the change is to control it."

"But I can't."

"Yes you can. You're the Avatar, whether or not you want to be. You can control all four elements, and you can even control Ice and soon Sand and Lightning and Metal. The world is changing, but its changing into the world you always wanted-peaceful. Katara will be married, so? We both know that won't stop Katara, nothing can stop Katara. She'll be visiting you just as much as often, and this time maybe she'll bring along another friend for you."

Aang sighed. "Its just...Toph..I'm so tired of it all. I want to relax somewhere forever. The Air Temples are so empty anymore, they used to be laid back and casual, but now.."

Toph smiled, and the sight made Aang look at her curiously. "You know, Twinkletoes...I kind of based this place off of what you used to tell us about the Air Temples. Earthbending is structured and controlled, yeah, but I wanted something different. Structure was what kept me caged, and what did that do? I wanted anyone and everyone to be happy here."

Aang's eyebrows creased together, not sure where she was going. But just watching Toph was reassuring, with her stoic posture as she laid there, her hands folded on her stomach. Eyes closed, it was funny that she could see him through her sleeping sight, how she knew them all, knew everything, knew the world as a labyrinth and knew each wall like a touch. Was she so wise, so powerful? So hardheaded, so stubborn..but so much of his friend.

"If an Earthbender can take on Airbender ideas...don't you think anything can happen...?" Toph shifted her weight, smiling, even as Aang returned the smile with a laugh.

"Yeah. We never used to like each other-"

"And now look. Anything can happen, Aang. That's one of the things that Earthbending doesn't teach, but I do. We're constantly going above and beyond, making ourselves better. I'm the first blind Earthbender who can see. I'm the first Metal-bender. Trust me, Aang. I know."

He smiled again, laying down on the stone bench as he stared up at the clouds. "Yeah...Thanks Toph."

"No problem Twinkletoes."

"...And Toph..?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay here for a bit..? Just to gather my thoughts?"

"Of course."

- - -

Katara stretched slightly, arching her back. It had been a laid back day, surprisingly, with her and Suki having planned out wedding dresses, having Suki try on Katara's clothing and seeing what styles looked best on her, long sleeves, off the shoulder, et cetera, et cetera. The sun had set before she knew it and in a panic, Suki had run off to meet the Da Li, the few left, to determine the gaurding patterns for the next few weeks.

And that left Katara with nothing to do.

Having not eaten since breakfast, she felt her stomach growling as loudly as a platypus-bear. It was tempting to just sit in her room and ask a gaurd to bring her food, but she had truly been in her room all day. The feelings of being a captive were beyond strong now, she needed to walk around. And the Courtyard wasn't enough. She wanted to see the fortress.

That's really what it was, she had learned. Not a castle, not a house. A fortress. With walls high and looming towers, it was built for war and safety, really nothing else. But then again, could she blame them, for the war during those times?

She cracked open the door to see a gaurd nearby, a gaurd looking rather bored and preoccupied by a book in his hands, reading and yawning all at once. Katara pursed her lips, not wanting the guard to know she was there and accompany her, or even worse, insist on bringing food.

She had donned on simple clothing, the nonchalant traveler's clothing of no specific kingdom, just a standerby. With her hair all in a braid, bearing the loops still, she looked more and more like a child and less and less like a Water Tribe, soon to be Fire Nation queen.

Another gaurd appeared and the two began to talk. An idea struck Katara, and she grabbed the tray from her breakfast meal, holding it as she opened the door slowly. At first the gaurds didn't notice, and she was able to make it a fair distance down the hall before one looked at her. She kept her head low. "Just taking Lady Katara's tray back to the kitchen," she said simply. The guards gave a halfhearted nod, not really caring enough to interrogate further.

She had to hold her breath to keep from laughing. It was so easy, so monstrously easy really. She made her way around the halls, keeping her head down anytime someone came by, but the halls were empty. No one was to come back to this wing, it was kept aside for the visitors and it was obvious they were keeping all curious eyes away.

And it was only moments later that Katara realized she had absolutely no idea where she was going. She had passed by a hall that looked to lead into a kitchen on the way in, but she hadn't a clue which way to that hall. Biting her lip, slightly worried, she quickened her pace, turning down one hall and then another, coming face to face with a red wall at one point in time and holding back a frustrated sound.

"We'd better hurry, or Leesu will have our asses."

Katara moved aside, hiding against the wall of a shadowy hallway as a pair of girls turned the corner and walked quickly.

"Of course she will. I told you we had to leave an hour ago!"

"Well if Leesu wasn't insisting so much on cooking two weeks ahead of time for the Festival, we'd be fine!"

Cooking? Katara peeked out to see the two girls were tying on aprons. Cooks. As they turned a corner far up the hallway, Katara followed them quickly, attempting to keep an eye on them. At one point in time they turned to quickly and Katara was faced with a dead end that only bore one door.

This was stupid. Just because she was inside didn't mean she was safe. What if someone wanted to hurt her, someone wanted to kill her? What if someone was still unhappy with the Water Tribes? She took a deep shaky breath and reached up to touch her mother's necklace, feeling the strength run through her as if water in the veins, and she pushed open the door.

It was chaos. People were running about the kitchen, some washing dishes in large basins of water, others cooking meals in huge pots or large ovens. The smells were delicious, the heat monstrous, but Katara felt content. There was water everywhere, she would be safe, even if it was boiling water.

"You-what do you want?"

An older looking women was frowning down at her and Katara was lost for words for a moment. The woman was tall with tanned, wrinkled skin, her wiry gray hair tied back into a tight knot. Her eyes were golden, and Katara knew: Firebender.

"Uhh...I...I came to bring back..the...t-tray.."

The woman regarded her for a long moment, eyes sweeping down once. "Well. Put it there then."

Katara shakily set the tray down on a table nearby, hands trembling slight with nervousness. This hadn't been a smart idea, the woman looked like she would be quick to fry Katara and serve her at the Festival they had all been talking about.

"I'll just be-"

"Wait." The woman looked at her for a long moment, her eyes narrowed. "Come with me."

Katara bit her lips, blue eyes wide, and tried to avoid all of their gazes as she followed the woman meekly. The woman led her past the Kitchen through a door, which Katara entered carefully, hands bared, ready to call on water at any time needed. The room was certain to be a torture chamber, or maybe just a giant oven. Did they burn victims alive here? The thought made Katara shudder, weighing her chances of running back through the kitchen. It was bustling, but the heat was so violent in there, it was subtler here. She had a better chance of beating this woman than all of them. Fingers twitched, she drew her breath-

The room was smaller, a room with cabinets and storage space and sweet-smelling herbs hanging from the ceiling.

"What would you like to eat? We have some biscuits, tea, some jerky if you'd like some. Or else I can make something up for you."

Katara was alarmed. She looked up at the woman, startled, with her eyes wide. Her hands uncurled and her head tilted to the side.

"Well? I don't know what you're used to eating."

Katara's mouth opened, but nothing came out. The woman sighed. "Alright, sit down, I'll get you some of everything."

Uncertain and slightly aprehensive, Katara took a seat at a table near by, her hands clenched on her lap. "Umm...thank you."

The woman waved her off, coming over with a plate of biscuits and fruit, some nuts and seeds and a few pieces of jerky. She soon went back to work, and before long Katara could see soup and tea brewing. "Don't. You youngins eat so much, and I knew I was sending up enough food to you."

Katara was surprised again. "You know-"

The woman turned and smiled. "Your necklace, sweetheart. I've never seen a Fire Nation wear a Water Tribe necklace."

Katara's hand went up to the necklace again, and she smiled shakily. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"Don't be. If I were you, I'd hate to be caged up to. Sweetie, if I were you I would have run away a long time ago. You're a very brave girl."

Katara didn't reply, simply stared at the wall in front of her. There was a picture hanging there, a painting of a plump looking woman with black hair and a smiling face. And golden eyes.

"Who's that?"

"One of our former Fireladies. She would be Firelord Zuko's great grandmother. A wonderful cook, she was. She taught me a lot when I was little." The woman brought Katara a cup of tea and a bowl, filled with delicious-looking soup. "Well eat up, sweetie. You need the food, you're too skinny. What do they feed you in those Icelands?" The woman shook her head, before taking a seat nearby as she looked carefully at Katara.

The waterbender carefully lifted food to her lips and it seemed as soon as the warm biscuit touched her mouth her hunger was renewed, because she began to eat furiously and as politely as posisble. The woman laughed. "Don't bother being so courteous. We don't care here." Katara smiled and gulped down more food.

"Thank you. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Of course not. One of the younger girls will finish up my food."

Katara swallowed and nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, what is this 'Festival' that's coming up? I heard one of the girls talking about it."

"Ah, the Festival of Embers. Its an Annual Festival, really its a big deal. We celebrate all those lost, all of the deceased, but we do it with a bang. Seeing as we burn our dead here, we have respective rituals for them, burning their names in a grand fire on the first day...It lasts all night, we start at sundown and don't stop until sunup."

Katara was curious. "But why at night? Aren't you all more powerful during the day?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, but this is to show our vulnerability to the dead. That's why we call it the Festival of 'Embers'. The remains of flames. We wish to level ourselves with them, by celebrating in their honor and never once Firebending."

"You don't Firebend?"

"Not until moments before sunup, when all of the Firebenders gather and set off together this grand display of Fireworks. Its a very intricate, and very special gathering."

Katara looked down at her food. "Its sounds very special."

"It is. People dress up, we have games and music and dancing... And on that night, everyone is equal. It is the only night where usually the Firelord and Lady are not Royalty, but are as common as everyone else." The woman paused. "Usually. Fire Lord Ozai believed differently."

Katara was quiet and she nodded. "It is a good celebration to have then."

The door opened, the door opposite of the one leading into the kitchen, and someone entered the door, someone to make Katara's eyes widen, only adding to the foolish appearance her mindless chewing gave her. Zuko.

Zuko looked surprised to see her too. He was wearing only his black pants and the Firebender's vest, his muscled chest bared and rippling in the light of the candles in the room. Shaggy black hair was surprisingly unkempt, and it took Katara back to the day she had seen him in Earth Kingdom clothing, the day she had almost touched his scar...

"Firelord Zuko, good to see you. Would you like your usual?" The woman stood, not bowing but smiling at him.

"Hello Leesu," Zuko replied, the nodded at her question. He avoided looking at Katara, instead watched as the woman bustled about.

"I was just telling Lady Katara of the Festival of Embers. It is very grand, is it not, Firelord?"

Zuko replied with his soft tones. "It is."

Katara said nothing, only swallowed the food that she had been chewing. Her eyes were intent on the table, not looking at Zuko either. The night before was to be unspoken of...it seemed like last night had never even happened...

Leesu seemed to sense the tension, she pursed her lips as she prepared Zuko what appeared to be a mug of a tea-like substance, but richer and obviously hotter. Katara looked at it in curiousity, and upon catching her seeing it, Zuko spoke. "Its Fire-water...Like tea, but made with stronger herbs. Good for a Firebender."

Leesu set the cup down on the table for Zuko, along with a piece of bread. "Would you like some soup? I just made some for Lady Katara. Or perhaps some of your favorite-"

"Soup is fine."

Leesu was smiling to herself as she prepared another bowl of soup.

_Well darling look, the stars are shining..._

The Firelord carefully took a seat at the table across from Katara, where Leesu had just been sitting, still avoiding Katara's gaze, just as she his. The Waterbender wasn't eating, only had her hands clasped in her lap, looking everywhere but at him. Unlike the silence last night, this one was awkward.

Zuko could have sighed, but he wouldn't do it front of her. This was his place, one of the few places he found solace, found comfort. Last night she had seen one of them, though he doubted she would even realize that the pond meant to much to him. Now here, this small room where Leesu worked. Now it was Katara's as well.

Would it be like this forever? Everything that was his would belong to the girl who one had been his enemy?

"I was rather surprised that Lady Katara managed to get down here on her own," said Leesu as she settled the bowl of soup in front of Zuko, who didn't touch it. The cook pulled up a chair between the two of them, attempting to ignore and avoid the silence by creating conversation. It was reassuring, that one other person didn't treat him entirely like royalty. It was no wonder Leesu and Iroh got along so well.

Katara blushed, as Zuko noticed when he glanced up. "I hope it doesn't get anyone in trouble," she murmured. He watched her avoid his gaze and still not touch her food...it almost made him laugh. Here he had come for the same reason as hers most likely was, because he was starving. And now he was keeping them both from eating. Ignoring courtesy due to his hunger, he tore a piece off the bread and dipped it into the soup, taking a bite and swallowing.

"I'm sure Firelord won't do that. Afterall, no harm has come to you. And all the workers in the palace are trustworthy people, people who don't wish to see anything happen to the future Firelady."

Zuko felt a flicker of amusement in him-obviously that was a cue for him to speak. But he said nothing until he swallowed again. "Its fine."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Katara begin to eat, and he held back a smile.

_The stars have yet to fall away..._

Katara blinked once, swallowing a spoonful of soup that seemed to melt on her tongue. She could see why Zuko came here, Leesu was a fantastic cook. But why was Zuko here, why didn't he eat in grand chambers on large thrones? Could he be, like Aang, secretly wishing to escape the extravagant life and become simpler? Was that why this Festival of Embers was created?

There was a long quiet, amongst the pairs quiet and polite eating. She was certain he would be amused that she could eat so properly, as properly as he did, she thought. Sure she had never been raised in a palace, but the years spent with the Water Tribe Chief, the Earth Kingdom nobles and even Toph had trained her well.

She felt a pang. She missed Toph. Were Toph here, the Earthbender wouldn't be so quiet like her. Toph would speak loudly and confrtont Zuko, make him know she was boss. Why didn't Zuko just marry Toph? The thought made her laugh mentally, and despite all her attempts, she let out a soft giggle. Toph would have Zuko stuck to the ground for the rest of his life.

Zuko looked up at her and the pair made eye contact, Katara's bright with the laughter, Zuko's slightly confused with the sound of her laughter. Katara quickly looked down. Wonderful. Now Zuko not only believed her weak, but she probably seemed completely mad.

Leesu smiled. "Is it good soup, you two? Its a new recipe of mine, with some rabbit-minx and a bit of new herbs."

Both nodded. Katara looked up and smiled at Leesu. "Its delicious."

Leesu beamed back. "Thank you! Believe it or not, it was Zuko's Great-Grandmother who taught me the recipe. Rather, she gave me a book of recipes when I was a little girl, and this was in there."

Katara listened attentively to the cook as she described some recipes in the book. The woman seemed to happy, so loving and so caring. It wasn't surprising that Zuko found comfort in this woman, anyone would. But it, despite her deep down knowing she shouldn't be surprised, she was indeed very surprised that a woman like Leesu could exist in the Fire Nation.

_So are you still with me?_

He didn't know what to make of her.

Just when things were getting beyond awkward to a funeral level, she giggled. And the sound was so strange, so foreign, to see anything besides a serious expression or burning rage on her face. Really, had he ever seen this girl even smile? She was angry when they fought, she was serious that one night in the caverns... Had he ever seen her eyes shine like they just did?

His heart flipped.

As she looked down, so did he, fighting the urge to grab his chest. What was that feeling? That insane fluttering? It was the same bloody feeling as when Jin had kissed him, the strange sensation, but that it could be caused this time with just a smile? What was wrong with him?

He didn't even hear the cook speak, but as soon as he heard Katara's voice he glanced up again, seeing the Waterbender speaking to Leesu. Talking about...his Great-grandmother? This was strange, very strange...it felt like Katara was talking to Iroh, really. What, would Leesu start telling stories about when Zuko was a boy? About how he would come here daily to try out Leesu's foods and tell Leesu that when he grew up he wanted to cook like her?

He prayed she wouldn't.

And in a sudden urge of recklessness, he spoke up, interrupting their conversation. "Leesu...Do you have my Grandmother's recipe for the Dragon Lily cocoa cakes?"

Both of them looked at him, and Zuko's eyes flickered from Katara's face to the Leesu's, deciding to remain on her face. "They would be good for the Festival."

Leesu's face lit up. "Wonderful idea, Firelord! Those have always been so popular...Oh dear, I haven't made those since...since... well since before you and your Uncle left. No one enjoyed them quite as much as your uncle and you, and eveyrone else enjoys them very much." She looked away from Zuko to Katara.

"Lady Katara you will simply love them. They're very peculiar, sweet and spicy at the same time, with a very small kick to them. Very strong, one can keep you awake for at least an hour. But once you get used to them, they are absolutely delicious."

Zuko looked down, but from the corner of his eye he could see Katara nod. "They sound good..I'm sorry I'm not very used to spicy foods yet..."

"Oh its alright, sweetie. Firelord Zuko wasn't used to them for a long time either, and he's a Firebender."

Argh. Zuko hand tightened slightly on his spoon as he took another spoonful of his soup. _Don't get red, Zuko. Don't get red._ This was why he avoided letting Iroh talk to Katara. By the time Iroh was done, Zuko would look like a completely immature young child.

Just his luck, really.

_Were you ever with me?_

Katara was fighting back a smile, but the corners of her lips twitched. It wasn't even the apparently embaressing remark about Zuko, but it was the fact that Zuko was so human. He made a point of seeming so cool, so distant, so, in reality it was exactly this: macho. But here it was, young Zuko being close to a cook.

"Well if the cookies are as good as this, I'm certain I will like it." Katara took a piece of fruit and delicately bit out of it, trying to keep what dignity she could have.

Zuko stood suddenly, and not looking at Katara, said to Leesu, "I should go. Thank you for the food."

Leesu smiled in turn, standing and picking up his plate. "Not a problem, sweetie. Feel free to come down at any time. And send your Uncle down sometime, I haven't seen him in weeks."

Zuko nodded and Katara was struck suddenly with his human side. As he stood there, at twenty-one years of age, he looked matured, he looked respectful, but he looked tired. The candles cast weary lines on his face, his body uptight and ready for any attack. Was he so used to not trusting? Was that why he still came here to see this woman, because he trusted her long ago, and he could trust so few?

"Lady Katara." Zuko gave a bow to her, a respectful bow, and Katara swallowed her food quickly, giving a deep head nod in turn and then turning away. It was just to be respectful...what had happened to last night? When Zuko had called her Katara-had it been a dream? Had he never really called her by just her name? Well fine then.

"Firelord Zuko."

"And Lady Katara..?" Katara looked back to him, focusing her blue eyes upon his golden. He met her gaze easily, as if mocking her, as if challenging her, and the thought made her blood boil. Her eyes narrowed just slightly and she could swear she saw his smile.

"In case no one has told you already, you are to be introduced to the people the day after tomorrow. I will be sure to send maids to your room to help you prepare."

Her jaw practically dropped. What a pompous ass! Talking to her as if she was a child, looking at her with that smug expression. Obviously he wanted to make up for the childish remark Leesu had made about him. What, did he think this made him look good? Hah!

"No need for the maids. I'm perfectly capable of preparing myself, _Firelord_. If I may ask, when are we to introduce you to the Water Tribes?"

"After the Festival. The Spirit Council says you are to stay here until the Festival, and then we will go to the other lands to make it public."

It. He couldn't even say engagement.

"Then I will see you the day after tomorrow," Katara said through clenched teeth. Zuko was pissing her off.

Zuko nodded curtly, than looked to Leesu. "I will tell my Uncle to come down sometime soon. Thank you again." With that the arrogant pompous ass headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Firelord Zuko?"

She couldn't help it, she had to get the last word. Zuko paused and Katara was smiling smugly as she looked at him. "Pleasant dreams."

Zuko looked at her, and she expected him to blow up, to retort, to do anything but what he did. The Firebender's voice was soft.

"Good night."

And with that the Firebender was gone. Leaving Katara with an open mouth and complete shock on her face, before she simply sat down in the chair and stared.

Leesu was giggling. Katara looked up at her in confusion. "What?"

"Sweetheart, you two are a perfect match."

A snort escaped Katara, she looked away. "I don't know about that..."

"Its quite true, really. Your kids are going to be little firecrackers, that's for sure."

Katara shuddered and Leesu seemed to sense it, for the cook sat down and reached out to touch Katara's hand. "Oh don't worry, dear. I know Zuko may seem cruel and cold, but he's a very good person. A lot has happened to him, that's all."

Katara said nothing, and Leesu sighed. "Think about it...He's been on one side all his life, and then he comes to another, having to betray all the people he knows and loves. His father was a cruel man, his sister was even crueler. And he lost his mother at a very young age."

It was what Katara didn't want to hear, but she was hearing it nonetheless. Slowly she raised her eyes to Leesu, sighing. "Everyone has their pasts..."

"Yes, and you do too. That's why you may be the best thing for him. Did you ever think that the only thing to make him stop being so harsh and so..really..so hot-headed...is water?"

Katara bit her lip, looking away. After a shaky moment, she spoke.

"How..how did Zuko get...his scar..?"

Leesu sighed in turn, looking off to the distance. "I can't tell you that, child. That is only Zuko's story to tell...He'll tell you when he's ready."

There was a silence, before Katara suddenly stood up. "I should go. Suki will be looking for me."

Leesu nodded. "Alright then. You feel free to come back and visit whenever you want to. I'll tell the guards, you just tell them you're visiting Leesu and they'll bring you down here and leave you with me."

Katara nodded. "Thank you...very much.."

Leesu patted her cheek. Her touch was warm. "Don't fret, sweetie. Zuko will be very good to you, I promise you. And anytime you want to talk, I'm here." She smiled, then leaned forward, whispering. "But don't tell the girls I'm so kind. I'm mean to them just to keep them in line. Otherwise, nothing would get done around here."

Katara smiled. "I won't."

"You have a good night, dear."

Katara nodded, heading out the door back into the kitchen, walking through the winding hallways led by one of the Kitchen workers..The entire way she was silent, even as Suki met up with her, frantic. She only smiled at her friend, murmured an apology and walked into her room. And Katara simply made her way over to the balcony and curled up against the porch posts, curling herself into a ball and sinking into dreams of burning stars and stars of the sea...

* * *

There you are! It may seem kind of strange, but its there. Yay for AangxToph! XD Reviews? Pleeze! 

New Chapter on the way!


	6. Lay Down, Sweetheart

Told you the next chapter would be up soon. I noticed they seem to be getting longer and longer as I write...XD That's okay! I've kind of found my muse!

Okay...and I hate to tell you all of this..but I ran through my layout...Turns out there will be about 13 chapters, not ten. Hehe. -Sweatdrop- Anyways, it'll be worth it!

Disclaimer: Ah, I can't say it. Read earlier chapters to know it!

Also: I have Avatar Quote! I, from now on, will do an Avatar Quotes of the Chapter! One at the beginning, one at the end.

Beginning Quote is...:

Aang: "Wait! My friends need to suck on those frogs!"

* * *

**Sun, Moon, and Starlight: Marry Me**

Chapter 6- Lay Down, Sweetheart

_When all you know has ended, it can be the new beginnings that call you home._

"Hello Iroh."

Iroh looked up. "Well Mistress Toph, I was not expecting to see you." He stood politely, smiling warmly at the girl..no..the woman who walked in.

He had always been a sucker for pretty faces, and Miss Toph was no exception. Despite her being blind, she was clothed to a tee, to a perfected noble style with her hair loose and short about her face. And her posture was perfect, the stance of an Earthbender, the stance of a leader. She was gazing in his direction, her eyes as foggy as ever.

Iroh stepped forward and she matched his stride until the two met, shaking hands. The hall echoed slightly with the sound of their movements, the hall once filled with terror, now filled with duty, royalty, and silence.

No one knew the hall like Iroh. No one knew what had happened here, every moment of pain and shame that had existed in these walls. No one knew the people who had lived here like he did. And no one had been more powerless to stop it.

Maybe not powerless. If any regrets Iroh had, sometimes it was that he didn't take enough action. There were times when it seemed he simply sat aside and watched as things happened instead of reacting. But then again, he was old. Maybe he was being too hard on himself.

Speaking of old, his back creaked with his movements. Toph was steady with her handshake, steadying him as they touched. "I know. I came to see Katara, but I wanted to talk to you first."

Ah, what a difference. This was no longer the young girl to sit with bags under her eyes and listen to him speak, this was a demanding woman who was empowered by her own challenges, her own gifts. He had heard of the infamous Toph, the first one to ever bend metal. And he was in awe of her.

"Me? Why?"

Toph paused, looking about. "First, do you think we could have some of your tea? I haven't had it in ages, and you make the best tea I've ever had."

Iroh laughed, clapping his hands together. "Of course! Why would I refuse tea to someone so gracious with her compliments?"

Toph smiled.

- - -

_Dreamland was cruel, the way it moved back and forth, towards him then away from him, mocking and dancing out of his reach. Sleep. All he wanted was sleep, true sleep, but he could have none._

_He had been up all night._

_And now as the sun had risen and he felt the power of its light surge through him, he couldn't sleep any longer. Eyes were shut against it, begging to see the dark and the floating stars, but only seeing blaring light as if it was flying towards him, screaming, whirling, pain, agony all in one single strike-_

_Zuko's eyes snapped open._

_Sweat had soaked his skin, the blanket was covered in nothing but and quickly he sat up, dropping his head into his hands, the thumb resting against his scar._

_"Zuko..."_

_He looked up. She was there._

_Smiling, beautiful, she reached out towards him, then turned, her eyes cast to the ground. "My son..."_

_His lips opened, words threatened to spill out, begged, but nothing came... She turned, slowly moving away from him.._

_"Take a chance.."_

_He blinked, and she was gone._

_- - -_

"What kind of tea would you like? I have jasmine tea, some mint, some spice, quite a bit of different fruit teas-"

"I'll just have whatever you're having." It was probably good to cut him off now. Toph straightened slightly in her chair, moving her foot slightly to see the room...It was a smaller room, filled with shelves and cabinets, looking to storage antique artifacts, books, and an entire three shelves dedicated to holding his tea ingredients alone,.

Go figure.

"So Mistress Toph, how have thngs been at your school? I'd love to pay a visit some day. I hear you are also teaching blind and crippled to Earth bend?"

Toph nodded. "They're quite capable really. I have one student, a young boy, Haku, who can't walk but has been able to earthbend a pair of legs that move by his bending. Its quite remarkable."

Iroh gently made the fire grow underneath the kettle, watching as the water began to stir, and occasionally adding snippets of jasmine as it got hotter and hotter. "It is truly amazing what bending can do for us," he replied with a deep nod. "It is a part of our souls, and very kind of you to help even those who believe they cannot be helped."

Toph shrugged. "I just want to give other people what I never had."

The door swung open and there stood, of all people, Firelord Zuko. Toph's face remained steady but her foot shifted slightly to see he was out of breath, having come quickly, but he was attempting to cover it up due to the sight of her being there.

"Hey Burnbutt."

Iroh snorted, attempting to hold back laughter. "Mistress Toph, that is a good one."

Zuko's eyes blazed. "Burnbutt?" He didn't bother holding his manners, obviously the Earthbender wasn't going to, so neither was he.

Toph shrugged. "It fits you."

Zuko ignored her and looked to Iroh, biting back frustration and annoyance and everything that could lead to him bursting into flame. Iroh smiled at him. "Nephew, why don't you go meditate and meet me in the courtyard later. Perhaps we can continue your lightning training?"

Zuko looked at him blankly, before nodding. He turned, about to leave, before Iroh spoke again. "Isn't it kind of Mistress Toph to take time from her busy school to come visit us, nephew?"

Zuko, robotically, nodded. Swallowing frustration to be polite again, as the Firelord should-even if this Earth noble wouldn't be, he spoke again. "May I ask why you are here?"

"To visit you and the Sugarqueen of course, Burnbutt. Why else? I want to make sure you two are alright, and Fangirl too."

((Author Interruption: Oh my God, Suki is a fangirl. XD))

He winced at the name. "Here, I would prefer Firelord. It is my title, afterall."

Toph turned her face to Iroh as he handed her a cup, and she politely took a sip. "Very delicious. As usual, Iroh." After another sip, she spoke again to Zuko. "You should feel honored. I only nickname people I may possibly like."

Zuko's retort came out to quickly for him to stop it. "Well aren't I lucky?" He shook his head. "Uncle, I'll meet you out there."

As the Firelord left, Toph looked to Iroh. "So how are they..doing..?"

"Who? Katara and Zuko?" Iroh set down his cup with a slight sigh. "Well they hardly see each other, in reality. I know they ran into each other last night, but I don't know how sucessful it was. My nephew is very apprehensive about it, and I believe Katara may be frightened of him." He pursed his lips.

"Well, at least the two have a while to get used to each other. I doubt either one will be too pushy about this, so they have a long time to become aquainted."

Iroh shook his head. "I'm sorry to say that is not the case. They have been given a time limit by the Spirit Council. They believe that Zuko and Katara are a poor match, and that peace can be achieved in other ways. The couple has two weeks, a little over ten days now, to fall in love."

"Fall in love?! How can they judge that?!"

"At the Festival of Embers, they will see how the two act. If the two appear to be in love, then the Council will approve, and the two can marry. If not, then Zuko will be forced to marry a Fire Nation girl, and Katara will be sent home."

Toph looked alarmed. "But that would be terrible! As strange as it is, this has to happen! It would be the best thing for everyone, for the Kingdoms, for everything! Are they idiots?!"

Iroh heaved a sigh. "They are worried that something may happen to Lady Katara, something that Zuko will be blamed for, something that will start a war. They are really looking out for both of their best interests...simply in a foolish way."

"Does the entire council know about this?"

"No, I believe Avatar Aang doesn't know."

"Well then why don't we tell him? He might..." Toph's eyes widened. "No...we can't..Because Aang might agree." Toph bit her lip. "We just have to get them to fall in love."

Iroh nodded. "It may be difficult, because the two don't appear to know each other. But we will have them fall in love yet."

- - -

"Toph!" Next thing the Earthbender knew, she was being enveloped in a giant bear hug from the Sugar Queen, who, as always, was quick to be happy. As Toph struggled for breath, Katara let her down and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you."

"How's the school?"

"Good."

"How's everything?"

"Good."

"Have you seen Aang?"

"Yup."

"How is he?"

"Alright. He says hi."

"He does?"

Toph looked at her. "No, I lied Sugar Queen. He didn't not tell me to not tell you goodbye."

Katara blinked once, then smiled. "Well either way, its good to see you! Have you seen Suki? Where is she?" Katara went over to the door connecting their rooms and leaned through the doorway. "Suki! Come here!"

The warrior entered moments later, only to smile and embrace Toph as well. "Good to see you, Toph!"

"Hey, Fangirl."

There was a sound coming from outside, so curiously the three crept over to the balcony and looked down, only to see the Firelord and uncle standing there.

Zuko was wearing only the firebending pants, his longer hair shoved out of his eyes, while his uncle donned his usual clothing that stretched over the stomach that adored food and tea a bit too much. Though Toph's face was directed towards Zuko and Iroh, she watched Katara.

The waterbender's face was still, hardly allowing a bit of emotion to cross it, but her body was tense. She was nervous. Zuko had taken on a Firebending stance, Katara's form tightened a bit more.

Was she really afraid of Zuko? Of the firebending? She had seen it many times before, but was she really as scared of it as she seemed now? Tense, her face was the calm, stoic face of a future ruler, buit Toph knew her better. Toph could see deep down, the nervewracked Kataram the one who was lost, the one who didn't know what she was doing...

She was afraid.

"Alright now, Zuko, stretch your legs out a bit more, there you are. Now, do you feel yourself hollow?"

Zuko nodded. The concentration on his face was scary, the set jaw, the narrowed eyes. It was more of the Zuko they all knew and hated then the Firelord they were at peace with. Toph saw Katara's hand clench a bit more. Suki watched in interest.

"Go."

Zuko shifted his weight, stretching one hand across his chest, then with two fingers pointed out, moved.

Oddly enough, with the intensity that Zuko moved with, he seemed hollow. He seemed as though he had shoved all his emotion aside, simply letting it all drain to the sides and disappear, in the moment, from his thoughts.

Lightning appeared, sizzling about his hands, and the two other girls let out soft gasps. The lightning fizzled for a moment, before exploding in Zuko's face.

Zuko went flying, landing on the ground with a swear word, and Toph heard Suki giggle. Soon Katara had followed, and Toph was even fighting back a smile. The three collapsed onto the ground, hidden from sight and with hands over each other mouths, smother laughter.

Katara had lightened. Toph could see a diffeence in her. The lighting was frightening to her, that Zuko had that additional power, but things like this made Zuko appear more human, more real.

Voices carried up from Iroh and Zuko, followed by the sounds of more bending, and obviously the pair had continued their training. Katara looked over to Toph. "Did you hear about Suki and Sokka?"

Toph's heart clenched. She looked over to Suki, only to see the girl was unsure, unsteady. The two knew what no one else did, that long ago Toph had liked Sokka, liked him more than imagineable. But it was different now. Now, Toph had other things to live for, not just those three people as she did long ago.

"Sokka asked me to marry him." At his name, Toph felt a warm glow in herself, and in both the others. But it wqas strongest in Suki, as if it would melt her insides. She loved him.

Toph nodded politely. "Congratulations."

Suki smiled. "Thanks...umm...I would really appreciate it...if...well a couple of the other girls have already claimed Wedding party rights, but would you two like to be in the party too? Katara, my Maid-of-honor? Toph, my Bridesmaid?"

Katara squealed, hugging Suki tightly, but Toph only fought back a laugh. "Me? A Bridesmaid? You're joking right?"

"No, I'd love it Please, Toph?"

Toph shook her head. "I'd have to wear a dress, wouldn't I?"

Suki tilted her head in thought for a moment, before shrugging. "You can wear pants under it if you want."

Toph shrugged. "Alright then. I'll do it."

Laughter and conversation broke out again, a sound that desperately all three of them had been wanting to hear in a place where tension seemed so abundant.

_Lay down with me, darling...Lets count the stars..._

He was agitated.

Nervous, excited, thrilled, curious, pumped, bared, tensed, eagar and terrified all in that one moment.

Lightning was strange, as untouchable as storms themselves, And now, now was a chance to use it, to learn more of what Iroh had to teach him.

He wasn't hollow. Deep down he knew it. In order to conquer the lightning, he had to face himself, to conquer everything, each and every one of his demons, to prepare himself. But he couldn't do that, there was far too much in the way. So he hid it, swallowing it up in times like these, concentrating on the bending and nothing else, not allowing even a single other thought to cross his mind.

But he hadn't been counting on her.

Of course she would be watching, she had little else to do. Maybe he should send her some board games, anything to keep her from watching him. The three of him, the waterbender, that blind earthbender, and the warrior. They were watching him. And as much as he tried to keep it from bothering him, it did.

He didn't want to mess up. He wanted to get this right to show her, to prove to her that he was strong and not just that weak little child Leesu liked to describe.

A breath. One arm moved across his chest.

Stance. Feet shifted.

Another breath. Hand shot out.

Lightning.

It was a thrilling sight, to see the electicity sizzling about him, dancing happily and uncontrolled even as it moved about his arm. What damage he could do with it, what he could create. Few Firebenders could move Lightning as well, his sister and his uncle were one of them. Now, now maybe Zuko could be one as well. He moved his hand, creating a circle with the sizzling light.

Was she watching?

Was she surprised by what he could do? Should he be smug about it? Was she curious about it? Nervous? Did she worry that he would hurt himself? Was she scared?

Was he frightening her?

The lightning blew up and Zuko went flying. He landed with a thud on the ground, his back aching the moment it hit the grass. _"Damnit!" _There was a scorch mark on a nearby tree, and Iroh was shaking his head. His uncle came over and held out a hand to help him up, talking softly.

"You must not let them bother you."

_"I know."_ Zuko spoke through clenched teeth, he bit back another retort and closed his eyes, attempting to shut out the giggling he swore he could hear.

"Gently through the paces, Zuko. Lightning is like a wild animal. You must command it, but you need not frighten it."

Zuko nodded, taking a deep breath and clearing his mind slowly. Taking the stance again, he moved his hands in the motion, creating the lightning again, allowing it to flood his body from arm to arm as he shifted, moving where it wanted to move, doing what it wanted to do..

Why was it so easy to give in to an element, but not a person? Was he too proud?

The lightning exploded.

_Call each and every one by their name..._

"Toph, do you have to go?"

The three were sitting around her room, after coming back from visiting Appa who was in another courtyard happily being spoiled by a few of the kitchen girls. Katara was on the floor with Suki lounging on the bed, Katara's back against the edge with Suki mindlessly toying with Katara's hair. Katara looked up at the Earthbender, who had stood and now gazed at them both with those sightless eyes. Somehow the shorter girl, the sturdy Earthbender gave her strength that few others could match. With her curt words, he rare smiles and her sarcastic nature, she was a rock. Someone to hold on to. And without her, Katara felt vulnerable.

Toph nodded. "Sorry Sugar Queen. But I really should...Aang's at the school, and he can't leave without Appa."

"Well you could stay overnight..I'm sure Aang could manage."

Toph gave a slight smile. "They'll need be back there. Besides, I want to get the flying over and done with as quickly as possible." Despite her being able to see objects in the air, everyone knew she still hated flying. "And I need to take care of Haku. He has a lesson early tomorrow morning, and postponing Haku's lesson is like starting a war."

Katara nodded, sighing and Suki shot Toph a smile, sitting up. "Well come back. This place is so full of men the next time you see us we might have moustaches."

They all laughed and Toph smiled. "I'll be back, don't worry. And keep an eye on Burnbutt."

"Burnbutt?"

"Zuko?"

Suki and Katara burst out laughing. Toph nodded to them both, heading towards the door. "Good luck, Sugar Queen. Remember, he isn't as macho as he looks." The Earthbender closed the door to laughter, Katara's dying away to be replaced again by the worry.

But instead of heading towards the courtyard Appa was housed in, Toph paused for a long moment, tracing a path with her foot and following it, turning down one hall and then another before she reached a corrdior that was blocked off by a pair of guards.

"Sorry Miss. No one allowed past here."

Toph's eyes narrowed. "Really? Well I need to see the Firelord."

"No one is allowed-"

"What do you want?" Toph looked to see Zuko walking out of the corridor, waving a hand at the guards who let him by. Toph pursed her lips, stopping the Firebender with a stoic position.

_They'll fall to the sound of your voice..._

"Yes?" Zuko looked down at the Earthbender in mild interest, mild frustration, and mild carelessness. He had to admit, the Earthbender could be a frightening sight, someone even he had a difficulty getting past Like a rock standing right in his way, the girl was fearless, despite her being a whole head, shoulders, and part of his chest shorter than him.

"Look, I don't care if you're Firelord or anything else, we all know who you are." Zuko blinked at the bluntness of her words, raising an eyebrow.

"That it? If so, I have somewhere to be." But the Earthbender was staring at him coldly.

"You don't hurt her."

Zuko was startled. "Hurt her?" The comment was insulting really. "You all thing I'm going to hurt her?" He scoffed. "What, you think I'm going to rape her and make her into some mindless slave? Is that what you're all afraid of?"

Toph said nothing, only stared.

Zuko folded his arms together, the action making him seem a bit more intimidating. "I'm not going to hurt her. She can do whatever the hell she wants to. I'm doing this for my people, nothing else."

"I don't care who you're doing this for. You will not hurt her, got it?"

Zuko looked at her, fuming inside with anger and rage and everything else. How dare this little brat command him? Who did she think she was? Who did she think he was? Did they all believe he was some hideous monster who ate young children and set anyone who crossed him on fire?

She trembled.

Of course. He scared Katara, and this rockhead here didn't want him scaring her any more. _Of course._

"Got it?" Her voice rang out, this time with a more threatening tone. Zuko looked at her blankly for a long moment, then spoke, retorts of anger on his tongue but hanging back.

"Got it."

Toph nodded smugly. "Good. You have a nice place here, by the way. And tell your uncle I said thanks again." The Earthbender turned and began to walk away, before stopping. "Oh, and Burnbutt?"

Zuko looked up. The nickname was stupid really, he had figured out it was just used to provoke him. Damn Earthbender was testing him. "Yes?" Congratulations Zuko, he said it without clenching his teeth.

"Believe it or not, I think this marriage is a good idea. You have at least one supporter from the Earth kingdom. Don't ruin it."

And leaving the Firelord completely caught off gaurd, and really quite surprised, Mistress Toph of the Earth Kingdom School of Earthbending, left with a smug smile on her lips.

_They tremble at your touch, darling..._

Katara couldn't sleep. Really...could she at all anymore? Night was the time for her to think, the time for her to look up into the sky and wonder, plan, dream. The moon shone down on her skin, the feel of Yue there, the feel of the Water Spirit so close...it sustained her in this world.

_You rise with the moon...I rise with the sun..._

Hadn't those once been his words? How could two people so different be one? Why Water Tribe? Why didn't the Council decide that a Earth Kingdom woman be better fit for Fire?

Deep down, despite how much Katara tried to swallow it up, she knew why. Polar opposites. To have peace between those two...would mean ultimate peace...

She sighed, hugging the blanket closer around her, the one that had become a close friend of hers over the nights. She would never ask for a warmer room, or anything of the sort-she would not be seen as weak. Thank the moon that Suki had thought she would be cold and given her this blanket to begin with...

Another sigh escaped her lips and she let out a groan. Sleep was not even near possible. Standing up, she shifted her weight and stole a jacket from the side of her bed, a long dark blue robe to rest over the paler blue thin night-clothing. It was cold out.

Meandering her way across the room, with the light from the torches flickering, she moved towards the balcony as a sound reached her ears. She blinked once, and curiously stepped forward.

There was Zuko. Again.

Sitting crosslegged on the ground, with his back to her, the Firebender had taken a stiff posture at the pond's edge, his hands cradled next to each other one moment, then one above the other the next. With a sharp jab, lightning appeared, muffled slightly by its small size, as it danced through his fingers.

She watched him for a long moment, watched the lightning flicker light on his body, the body that had donned a black robe to leave his arms bare and she guessed his chest open. What was it with Firebending males and showing their 'muscles'? She watched as he concentrated impossibly hard and succeeding, the lightning calm in his hands. Strange. Why hadn't he been able to do that earlier? Had he been nervous because of the audience? Maybe he worked better at night?

That didn't make any sense. A Firebender work better at night?

Curiousity was straining at her, killing her really. Lightning seemed so fascinating, why could Firebenders bend it? Waterbenders could bend snow and ice, but that was different. Lightning was so different...not even as similar as sand to earth...

Katara pursed her lips and quietly made a motion at the fountain below her balcony, before changing her mind. Running back to her room and grabbing a pair of her brown pants, a gift from Toph as they were really just Waterbending pants in a different color, she pulled them on under the robe and tunic and scrambled over the railing, as quietly as possible.

Not that it mattered. Zuko was so involved with his work he hardly noticed her quiet but heavy breathing, her soft movements as she clambored down. He had done it. She'd prove she could do it too.

It was tempting to just sneak up behind him and cover his eyes, shouting out 'Boo!' She could imagine his face at that, shock, anger, resentment really. But then again, she'd be risking being electricuted, and she would have to touch him. Hmm. Scratch that thought.

The balcony was a bit higher than she remembered. Looking down and tucking loose hair behind her ear, she huffed a sigh, silently of course. This wasn't as easy as it looked. But still, Katara managed to loop her fingers around the edge of the balcony below hers and clambor down like a monkey yet again, before hanging on a whole human's height above the ground.

Fingers slipped. "Aww damnit."

_I tremble at your touch, darling..._

"Oof."

The lightning zipped out of his fingers quicker than it moved from the clouds, striking the ground nearby and charcoaling a spot instantly. Eyebrows instantly raised with eyes instantly frustrated, the Firelord spun to see Katara sitting on her rump, looking quite disoriented, really, as she blinked several times.

"What are you doing here?" The question was out of his lips before he could hold it back and he stood, his attention caught suddenly by her face. It was creased in discomfort, some mild pain.

Great. The Princess was hurt on his watch. Uncle would just love this one.

But surprisingly, undernreath the sarcasm, Zuko felt a slight strange emotion, one to make his insides curl as he took a few steps forward. "You alright?"

Katara cocked her head to look at him for a moment, then grabbing onto the wall behind her for support, stood up slowly. "I'll live.." she managed out, blinking a few more times before peering at him. Zuko felt quite similar to a bug under glass. The Waterbender seemed to snap out of her daze, for she suddenly retorted, "And I could ask you the same thing!"

"Well," he said pointedly, his soft tones holding a bit of sarcasm. "I _was_ practicing controlling Lightning, but you kind of ruined that."

The Waterbender huffed at him, taking wobbly steps towards him. "Well maybe if you were practicing somewhere that wouldn't bother me, I wouldn't have disturbed you! Don't you have some mighty throne room or something?"

"Try to control Lightning inside? You crazy? Or would you like to see the entire Fortress go up in flames?!"

"Well you're a _Firebender_, aren't you? You could stop any _fire_ that _started_, couldn't you?"

He felt anger boiling up in him, and a vicious comment ripped off his tongue. "Watch your mouth, peasant. I am the Firelord, you don't have the right to talk to me that way-"

"Well I will pretty soon, won't I? Me being the new Firelady and all!" By now, the Waterbender had closed the distance between them. With a strange ferocity he hadn't expected from her, she jabbed him in the chest. Hard. "And you'd better be nice to me, or else the entire world will hate you more than they hated your father!" She wobbled, and then neatly the Waterbender fell forward, crashing into him.

He caught her of course, it was reflex and courtesy molded into one action, and it took him a moment to realize he had her arms in his hands.

Such cool skin, really. Cool, with the blood causing gentle warmth to radiate forth. Quite the opposite of his, whose boiled with a natural heta but underneath...nothing but ice. She had smooth skin, soft, but it was calloused from worn days. Had his people done that to cause such callouses? This Waterbender wasn't a peasant, he knew it. She had the bearings of a noble. She was from a Tribe so different than his people, hers were the people he would consider savages. But she...she was a queen...

_Will you count the stars with me..?_

As quickly as he could, it seemed, he lowered Katara down so that she was resting on the ground, her head cushioned by soft grass. She blinked once, twice, several times, astonished by the tenderness of his touch and...

Were his hands trembling?

Katara took in a deep breath, her back aching a bit too much for comfort, but she managed to get out a feeble "Thank you," to which the dork of flames replied with a soft grunt. There was a quiet for a moment, and she struggled to sit up, letting out a soft peep of discomfort.

"You should lay still. I'll go get someone."

"No..its okay...I can heal, remember?" Katara straightened, looking over to him. The anger had surged away, replaced by curiousity, by wonder, by everything really that shouldn't run through her head when she looked at Zuko. He was Zuko, for Gods sake! "Do you...want to sit down..?"

And he looked at her as if he was thinking the exact same thing as he, but after a moment, indeed sat down, a safe distance away but close enough to catch her if she fell back again. There was a silence.

But curiousity was pressing her more than discomfort. "...Umm..." _Smooth Katara. Umm. Real queenlike. _"If you don't mind me asking...what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Lightning."

Zuko was quiet for a long moment, and she half expected him to ignore her answer. Her mouth opened to ask him again, but he spoke in those tones that shouldn't be so soft.

"Powerful," the firebender admitted. "Its wild and ferocious...kind of intimidating...Only the elite of Firebenders are supposed to understand Lightning."

"Your uncle..he can do it too?"

"Yeah...so could my sister..and I never saw it, but my father too."

Katara nodded. "It seems dangerous...fascinating..but kind of scary.."

"Its scary if you don't know how to control. Uncle says lack of control can destroy your insides, because all we are really are channels for the lightning, not creators. The other elements you can have a part of inside of you, but lightning is tricky. Uncle says-"

Zuko stopped. Katara looked at him curiously. It was strange, that passion Zuko had for this Lightning control. She imagined he wanted to outdo his father, to be a better firebender than his father and his sister-it really was common knowledge that he wasn't as good as them. And it was kind of...touching...to see him working so hard at it.

"Not like you care anyways."

Alright. Touching moment over.

_Would you trust me enough to lay down your life beside me...?_

"Not care?" His words had upset her, he could tell. So be it, it was easier for her to hate him than for her to see that softer side of him. He shouldn't appear weak. "In case you hadn't noticed, I spent six years with the Avatar, I trained him to Waterbend, I care a lot more than you think!"

"And how is the Avatar?" He didn't even have to say it, the moment the words ripped out of his throat he knew what he was asking, and by the look of shock on her face, she knew too. _How is your boyfriend?_

There was silence. For a good long moment Zuko expected her to attack him, strike him with hand or water, anything really. But what he heard was much worse. She sniffed.

She rubbed a hand across her face, turning away from him, trembling slightly. Zuko's jaw dropped. She was crying, holding it back silently, but crying.

What was wrong with him? He was being so cruel to her, when really what had she been thrown into? If he had to go to the Water Kingdom, he'd be just as awkward and nervous as she was...and here he was, being a complete bastard to represent his people. Smooth.

But her tears revealed something to him. She loved him, he loved her. She wanted to be with Avatar Aang, not Firelord Zuko.

Why was it that deep down inside, something cringed at this thought, something felt suddenly deflated and defeated?

"Don't-I mean..I don't..I'm-don't..." Zuko swallowed. Why the hell were these words so hard to say? "Katara...don't cry...I'm sorry.."

Her voice came from behind her form, the Waterbender wouldn't look at him. "Shut up, I'm not crying." Her trembling voice couldn't hide it.

Zuko bit back a smile and nodded, despite her not being able to see it. "I...didn't mean to..upset you.."

Then another silence hit.

_Would I?_

He had apologized. Why was it that his apology hurt a thousand times more than what he had said? Because he could read her so easily, because he could apologize to her so quickly? Was there really a heart beating underneath all of that burning fire?

"Why is it.." she started softly, a good ten minutes after he had spoken. The quiet was so normal that Zuko seemed to snap out of a reverie, looking at her. "That we always seem to meet at night?"

Zuko shrugged.

"I mean...you told me once that I rise with the moon, so that explains why I'm up at night...but...sorry if this offends you, I can't understand why a Firebender is up at night."

Zuko was silent for a very long time before speaking. "The stars."

And the stars gleamed above them, dancing and laughing and singing and living the lives that humans only wished they could live, free and careless and heartfilled and empty. Half lives. The lives of the hollow. The lives of the pulsing life that people poured into them through every wish to slip off the tongue.

A light flicked on, the torch of a gaurd patrolling. Both of them looked up, instantly on their feet. Katara looked at Zuko who had glanced at her once before returning his gaze to the guard.

"Can you get to your room?"

Katara motioned to the fountain. "I'm good." She paused. "Do you need a way up?"

Zuko shook his head. "I'll be fine." He paused until the gaurd's light was off to the distance, than looked at her. There was a quiet, blue eyes met golden.

"Goodnight..."

"Katara?"

Her name sounded so good when he spoke it. So soothing. So soft. So fiery.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about the event...public events are common.."

Katara nodded. "Goodnight Firelord Zuko."

"Goodnight."

* * *

There we are! Chapter 6 is up! More than halfway done, peoples! XD You know you're excited, you can't wait to see what happens...you know its true, come on... 

Ending Quote...:

Katara: "You've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day, and now you lick something you find stuck to the wall of a cave?"  
Sokka: "I have a natural curiousity."


	7. Run to You

Well...I know its been awhile, so hey ya'll! I did lose my muse, and I am very sorry about that...but I kinda have it back now, so lets see how this works. Major cliffhanger chapter here.

By the way, I did see the new episodes, but I think I'm just gonna continue these as they were...I don't think too much will change, but who knows. xD

Also: Quick note. If you like my writing and my work, look me up on some of my other sites (Check my profile for info). I'm trying to get my name out, and there's not much better than the Fanfiction community, so please! Don't be shy! xD

Thanks guys, and sorry I don't have a quote for this chapter. Just kinda happy its up, aren't you guys? Much love!

* * *

**Sun, Moon, and Starlight: Marry Me**

**Chapter 7-Run to You**

_When all you know has ended, it can be the new beginnings that call you home._

It was kind of scary...this entire scenario. She wouldn't lie. Here she was, walking through the streets of the Fire Nation Capital, surrounded by people wearing red...

Scratch that. This was really scary.

She had donned special clothing for the occasion, suggested by Leesu and Iroh. It was a simple white dress that fell over her body, tied with a red vest that revealed her bare arms, each bearing a golden cuff. The skirt was tied with a purple skirt, and her mother's necklace shone at her neck. She was the beacon of peace between the two, the absolute icon of neutrality.

_Breathe, Katara. Breathe. Just keep smiling, and breathe._ As much as Katara continued to remind herself of this, it was difficult. The crowds of people were all red, all red and gold and staring at her with heated eyes, curious, judging. She was terrified. One wrong move, what would they do? The idea of their laughter caused her to tremble slightly-hah, how amusing. Here she was in a place where she could be killed in an instant, and she was worrying about embarrassing herself.

The crowd was murmuring. More than simply talking or cheering, they were looking at her and whispering amongst themselves. People cheered for Zuko, and there was the occasional applause for both of them, but those were instantly smothered. The guards surrounding them were tense, ready for anything.

Quietly, Katara stole a glance over at Zuko, still astonished by how regal the Firebender looked. Once again, it was as if the night before had never happened. He had donned the robes of a Firelord, the small crown resting atop his head. He seemed stiff, chillier than usual with the formal clothing on, and somehow even his scar looked colder with the addition of the formalities... Somehow, this man beside her seemed more the Zuko she used to know then the one she was supposed to know now.

A deep breath. Behind her she heard Iroh and Suki walking, discussing amongst themselves and after a few moments attempted to adjust her hearing to their conversation. It was difficult. The only point of this had been to let the Kingdom see her for the first time, and thus they had to walk through as dignified as possible.

"The City is very large..." she murmured, looking over to Zuko as she spoke. The Firebender glanced over at her, but turned his face forward again, solemn as ever.

She heard Iroh's voice reply. "Yes, it is quite large...But I believe it only seems larger because we are walking..."

Katara was amused, and she looked over her shoulder at Iroh with a slight smile on her lips. "Is it Fire Nation ritual to walk everywhere...?"

"No." The three of them looked over to see Zuko, glancing back from Katara to the front, then again. His voice was quiet as he spoke. "But it seems better to the people..." There was an odd tone to his voice as he spoke, and Katara found herself outright gazing at him in a strange curiosity.

_Do you see me...? Cause I think I see you..._

Suddenly a call interrupted them all and the four of them and the guards looked over. A woman stood at the edge of the crowd. "Firelord Zuko! Salvation, salvation! You are great, Firelord!"

One of the guards nearby moved as though to subdue her, but Zuko held out a hand quietly. The woman wasn't a threat, and he didn't see any reason to have her be hurt.

The woman, energized by the movement, continued. "You will be far greater than your father, Firelord Zuko!"

There was twittering of disapproval as the crowd watched with waited breath. Of course, he knew what they were expecting...She spoke out. If it were any other Firelord, she would have been taken away immediately. They were waiting for him to prove himself to be like the rest.

Quietly, Zuko allowed a soft smile to slide onto his face, a gracious, a gentle smile, and he gave a slight nod. "Thank you," he said simply, pausing and giving a slightly deeper nod to her before turning back and continuing on his way.

He could feel Katara staring at him.

"Yes," Iroh said from behind them. "It does seem better...More humble, really." Zuko felt a rush of gratitude at his uncle. The idea was new to his people, being on the same level instead of above. In many ways it was an attempt to show the people that things were changing...in other ways it was...it was an attempt to impress Katara.

He glanced over to Katara to see her reaction, but instead of meeting her gaze he met the back of her head. Katara was looking over to the crowds, where, looking over her head, Zuko saw a little girl straining through the crowd, trying to reach out for a small dog-like creature who held a doll in its teeth. The rest of the crowd was ignoring the girl completely, and the little girl was close to tears.

Katara began to move forward and Zuko reached out a hand, catching her arm. She looked back at him, and the glance was so unnerving... In it was gentle determination, but it was clouded by a level of compassion he had never seen in her eyes before. She gave a soft sound and a reassuring smile, and Zuko found himself releasing his grip on her arm.

The guards tried to follow, but Zuko once again held up a hand. Every person seemed to pause, all eyes on the Water Tribe Queen as she approached the little animal carefully. Quietly she bent down and murmured a few soft hands, as the furball looked up at her. It meandered over to her, sniffing at her feet, then began to wag its tail. Katara smiled and scratched its head, before gently loosening the doll out of the creature's jaw.

It was silent. All eyes were upon her. But Zuko could see Katara hardly noticed. She was dusting off the doll carefully, fixing its dress, before her eyes turned to the little girl. Kneeling down, Katara gently reached out and handed the doll to the wide-eyed, staring girl.

And everything happened so quickly.

_Run...I will run to you..._

Someone screamed, and the words rang in Zuko hard, making a pit appear in his stomach as he felt the world turn black and white, everything slow. "Water Tribe Bitch!"

There was someone leaping out of the crowd, hands alight-

There was Katara, slowly turning around with wide eyes-

He dashed forward, in front of Katara as her sheild, his arm up, waiting the flames-

He heard them whisk forward, felt the heat pound his face, and waited for the burning-

But the burning never came.

He heard the guards flying forward to capture the man, heard him cackling-

And saw, with a pit in his stomach, someone else with smoldered skin falling to the ground. On scream radiated through the people, a hoarse yell filled with more agony than the world had ever heard from the throats of a Firelord, as though the very dragons themselves were dying in the heavens above...

_The wind that I chase just leads me back to you..._

"UNCLE!"

_And I'm still...so still..._

"Let me in!"

She was beyond furious. If she was a Firebender, she would be on fire right now and she knew it. The guard was staring at her, bewildered and looking shocked, but he wouldn't move from in front of the hospital door. She snorted, her eyes narrowing and her stance growing fiercer.

"I'm sorry, Lady Katara, I can't-"

"Don't you dare lie to me!" She screeched at him, her hands clenched into fists. "I will be Firelady of this place and I can't even get the guards to do what I want?! Let me in, damnit! I can help!"

"I'm sorry, I have orders-"

"Screw your orders!"

Maybe this entire situation could have been avoided if Katara wasn't a passionate person, or if someone had stopped her early. But unfortunately, Suki was doing damage control, Iroh was in the hospital, and Katara was left to boil in her passionate self. Recipe for disaster.

The door behind the guard flew open and out walked a tall, rigid man with the makings of a snob all over him. He took one glance at Katara and looked over her head, his calloused and cold exterior only making Katara more enraged. The water inside her was boiling.

"Lady Katara, if you wouldn't mind I am running a hospital. Please take your temper tantrums elsewhere."

Katara's eyes narrowed into slits. "Let me in. I'm a healer, I can help."

"I'm sorry, Lady Katara... But here in the Fire Nation, we use medicine to heal..._not water_..." With that the door slammed shut in her face.

Katara was stunned, shocked for a moment, before she turned slowly, looking at the nearby guard-who looked terrified enough to produce his own water at any second. Walking up to him, she had her nose right up against his chest as she stared up at him. _"Take. Me. To. Firelord. Zuko._"

"R-r-right away, m-miss."

_Run...I will run...I will run to you..._

"Zuko!"

He groaned inwardly as he heard the banging on the door, though on the outside his face was a stone statue. Silence. That's all he was hearing since he had been thrown out of the hospital and forced to leave the care. And now, it was her voice that broke the silence. He rubbed his temples, sitting on the edge of his bed, for a moment wondering if she would just leave if he ignored her. Wearing a pair of loose Firebending shorts with just a black vest over his shoulders, with his shaggy hair loose around his face and a mess, he was hardly presentable.

Everything seemed surreal. The air had turned to liquid and he was swimming, walking on the bottom of the sea as the entire universe fought to push him backwards.

There was a cry, then a dead silence. Zuko stopped, then gently looked at the door. He heard a soft gurgling sound, followed by several 'whooshes'. His eyes widened and he stood, striding forward and grabbing the door, swinging it open. "Yes-?"

To receive a splash of water right in the face and chest.

He groaned, keeling over for a second before looking through his soaking wet hair at Katara. From the monstrous slash on his door, she had been carving away at it.

"I can heal your uncle. Get me in. Now."

He blinked at her once, before he turned his face in a different direction, spitting out a mouthful of water. "Can't help you." He looked at the guards who were slowly standing up, obviously unsure if they should arrest her or just stand there. They, like Zuko, were all soaking wet.

Katara shoved forward and there was such a venom in her eye and voice that Zuko was momentarily astonished. "You are the Firelord. You get me in there. Now. You got me?"

Zuko looked at her with a blank expression on his face, before he spoke again, this time his voice steadier and pointed. "I said, 'Can't help you.' No one is allowed in there now, so sorr-"

He was cut off by the fact that Katara of the Water Tribe, the future Firelady and his future wife, had just slapped him across the face.

He blinked once, twice, and three times, before slowly turning his head back to look at her incredulously. The guards were staring at him, obviously uncertain if they should step in.

Katara had tears in her eyes. "Look! Don't you get it? Iroh saved my life! I don't care if you did too, you're not hurt, he is, and I have to help him! I can help him! I can heal, Zuko! I can heal! Don't you get it, I can make him better!" She was sobbing, hysterically sobbing as she stared at the floor, tears flying down her face. Obviously she had been holding these tears in forever, because they were pouring down like rain.

Zuko stared at her, uncertain what to do or how to help. Katara was shaking, trembling like a leaf as she stood there with her hands clenched at her side.

"I have to help him! Please Zuko, please! I have to help him!" She suddenly looked up at him, and those crystalline, azure eyes of hers were pleading with him, begging him. Her eyes were so expressive...how strange...the last time he had seen them, they had borne all the hate in the world, and before that, all the kindness he could imagine.

Unsure, completely unsure what he was doing, Zuko reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, expecting her to flinch, to pull away, anything. She didn't. She was still, calmed and steadied by his touch. "Look Katara...they won't let you heal him tonight...it just won't happen...But I can promise you, the healers know what they're doing...and as soon as I can, I'll try to get you in to see him...That's the best I can do...I'm sorry..."

Katara stared at him, the tears never ceasing, and for a moment Zuko thought he could see her soul. Looking at her, it felt as though he could see everything about her, everything in her that she held towards this world. The betrayal towards him and her friends, the love for her people and the world, the hatred, the bitter passionate hatred towards herself for allowing Iroh to get hurt. The guilt...the undying guilt and the shame...

He tightened his touch on her shoulder. "It'll be alright..." he murmured, feeling uncertain about his words, not knowing if they were a lie or the truth. "I promise..."

Katara spun and ran away from him, darting down the hallway.

The world stood still for a moment, before Zuko lifted a hand to touch the mark he could feel on his cheek, the tender skin sore from her slap. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of his guards shift and heard him chuckle. With a venomous glance, Zuko spun on his heel and slammed his door shut.

Only the stars would see the two people lying face down on their beds that night, sobbing into the silence and praying the world would never know.

_So I'll run to you...All these things I want to say, I can't... But I'll run to you..._

_

* * *

_

Credit to The Rocket Summer for the inspiration. Thats not exactly how their song goes, but its similar. Anyways, review peeps! New chapter already in progress, so lets see how long it takes me to update!


End file.
